CAOS ASCENDENTE
by Edmund Daltonic
Summary: La secuela de El Culto al Placer. Con la amenaza externa de otro universo tratando de manifestar su oscura presencia en el mundo, una iniciativa de defensa ha comenzado a formar grupos de élite de entre los mejores entrenadores, líderes y campeones Pokémon que el mundo puede ofrecer. ¿Pero será suficiente para combatir la inminente intrusión de los poderes de la Disformidad?
1. Chapter 1

**La secuela de El Culto al Placer**

 **Sinopsis:**

* * *

La aparente caída del Culto fue el principio.

Con la amenaza externa de otro universo tratando de manifestar su oscura presencia en el mundo, una iniciativa de defensa ha comenzado a formar grupos de élite de entre los mejores entrenadores, líderes y campeones Pokémon que el mundo puede ofrecer.

Ash, junto con el resto de los Portadores de la Antorcha, componen un selecto grupo bajo el cuidado de la Comunión de Psíquicos para cumplir la misión que les fue asignada, y así garantizar la victoria ante la amenaza externa que se cierne sobre el mundo.

Por su parte Clint, después de hacer un trato para su liberación, forma su propio equipo de operaciones encubiertas con el objetivo principal de llevar a Palermo y el resto del Culto ante la justicia.

Pero en las tinieblas del futuro conflicto, aliados inesperados tratarán de traer balance al caótico panorama, mientras que enemigos impredecibles y brutales tuercen los eventos a su favor para garantizar la Ascensión de todo el espectro de la Disformidad.

¡Regodearos, hermanos! ¡Por la futura gloria de este Caos Ascendente!


	2. Prologo

Qué bien se siente estar de vuelta.

 **PRÓLOGO.**

* * *

 **Laboratorio de investigación y pruebas en Ultraumbrales.**

 **Fundación Aether, Región de Alola.**

 **Tres años y dos meses antes de la Ascención.**

Para los científicos y encargados del proyecto, no se trataba solo del nacimiento de una nueva era, sino la culminación de un sueño centenario que sus ancestros habían comenzado al colocar el primer organismo vegetal que posteriormente cubriría el verde del enorme complejo dedicado a la investigación y conservación de toda la vida en la región. A diferencia de su contraparte en Kalos, que combinaba en sus instalaciones el estilo romántico e intelectual de su historia, la fundación Aether prefería dejar que la naturaleza conquistara lentamente el soberbio y blanco complejo cuyas paredes, esquinas y espacios desnudos eran embellecidas con el verde. No obstante, en ese día la hasta ahora imperturbable vegetación recibía en su recinto las maquinaciones que hombres y mujeres habían traído para tan importante experimento.

Ni el más mínimo detalle podía pasarse por alto, y esto se evidenciaba en el destacado profesionalismo de su escuadrilla científica que hacía los últimos ajustes y llevaba a cabo ensayos preliminares simulados en computadoras sumamente complejas, construidas específicamente para semejante hazaña. El personal técnico, por su parte, inspeccionaba la infraestructura e integridad del improvisado laboratorio al mismo tiempo que acomodaban la gruesa y extensa red de cables de alimentación de energía en medio del jardín de la fundación, a modo de no entorpecer la liberación de calor ni el paso del resto del personal. Recursos humanos, así como el departamento de difusión a cargo de la esposa del científico en jefe del proyecto, compartían el entusiasmo y la emoción de mostrar al mundo el primer paso hacia la sustentabilidad definitiva, y el portal hacia un mundo nuevo con el que interactuar y compartir siglos de conocimientos, historias y experiencias con los que ambos se enriquecerían excepcionalmente.

No obstante.

Entre las computadoras extremadamente avanzadas y el personal moviéndose de un lado a otro para coordinar los pasos a seguir en la ejecución del experimento, la figura encapotada de un espectro larguirucho y deforme se paseaba con serenidad con ayuda de su enorme báculo bajo el techo de cristal que permitía entrar la luz de una luna creciente que se lograba ver mejor que en ningún otro lugar de la tierra.

Aquella decrépita figura habría destacado indudablemente de entre las vestimentas blancas que el resto del personal venía ataviado, pero sus sobrenaturales capacidades para asumir una forma etérea e invisible podrían engañar incluso a los Pokémon psíquicos que en ese momento asistían a sus cuidadores en las tareas más minuciosas de calibración. Sin embargo, y en el estado en el que se encontraba, su método no era cien por ciento infalible, y la llegada de un psíquico prominente podría arriesgar severamente la extrema discreción del plan. Factor que tomaba muy en cuenta. Y que en cualquier otro escenario habría sido razón suficiente para no exponerse innecesariamente. Pero tal como aquellos humanos imperceptibles de su presencia, era un momento de vital importancia hacia el creo y la cruzada que con vehemencia se había propuesto a terminar.

La figura llegó finalmente a uno de los miradores colocados en el salón. El lugar perfecto donde podría observar el bullicioso personal guardando orden a medida que se acercaba la hora exacta del experimento pero que, extrañamente, él no le prestaba menor atención. En su lugar, le dirigía su espalda jorobada al escenario y permanecía ahí como si esperara algo o alguien que fuese digno de quebrar su momento de reflexión.

De pronto, las luces del recinto perdieron su intensidad de forma breve, quedando iluminadas principalmente por la luz plateada que reflejaba la luna. Detrás de él, otra figura encapotada pero más robusta y con el rostro completamente cubierto en las tinieblas, sin oportunidad de distinguir la más mínima facción de lo que podría ser ese ser, se erguía de forma inmutable.

\- ¡Regodearos, hermano! ¡Pues el ascenso de nuestra fe está próximo! – Gritó el ente deforme con una voz masculina, tan rasposa y decrépita propia de un ser agonizante, al girar y recibir a su esperado visitante que permanecía quieto como si perteneciera al resto de la muchedumbre incapaz de escuchar su grito.

\- Estas son las últimas palabras que el Consejo te otorgará – dijo aquella voz con un tono más espectral, pero menos lastimero como el de su aliado – Abre el Ojo, recupera los pocos recursos que podamos obtener de este mundo y no se te castigará tan severamente gracias a tus pasados méritos. Rechaza este ultimátum, y la pérdida de tu lugar en el consejo será el castigo menos severo que se tiene pensado para ti.

El deforme guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras el alboroto del lugar hacía difícil que encontrara las palabras adecuadas para expresar su profunda decepción. Con la mano izquierda que tenía libre, descubrió el espantoso y deteriorado rostro pálido cuyo revestimiento de piel parecía hacérsele jirones. Más que un anciano ya entrado en años, y descuidado por la falta de atención a su aspecto, aquel ser parecía un cadáver resucitado para terminar con su oscuro propósito antes de expirar.

\- Podré parecer los despojos de un condenado aferrándose a sus últimos momentos, y aún así jamás podría expresar la decadencia y senectud que ahora representa mi legión ¿Qué terrible suceso los ha golpeado como para perder la fe de esta manera?

El ver aquel rostro tratando de expresar una mueca lastimera, era un espectáculo profundamente perturbador para cualquiera que jamás hubiese presenciado algún cadáver en avanzado estado de descomposición. La falta de carne en los pómulos y las mejillas, evidenciaban que los músculos de la quijada eran ya casi inexistentes, por lo que cualquier palabra que pronunciara se escuchaba distorsionado y apenas comprensible. La punta de su nariz hacía tiempo que la había perdido, exacerbando su similitud a la calavera próxima a surgir de aquel despojo. Pero lo más espantoso de aquel vivo retrato de la decadencia, eran aquellos diminutos ojos oscuros que se perdían en las profundas cavidades óseas, y que sólo podían ser perceptibles para el osado que se atreviera a observar detenidamente.

Tal aspecto deprimente sólo irritaba al mensajero que deseaba terminar su tarea tan pronto como fuese posible.

\- Mira cuánto has decaído. Tu bella y convincente oratoria que siempre te caracterizó, ya no satisface a nuestros amos – Dijo – Solías someter mundos enteros con el poder de tus palabras que cobraban vida a través de tu voz, y ahora mírate; pregonas entre bestias ridículas y estúpidas que nunca fueron dignas de siquiera escuchar el primer susurro de nuestra palabra.

El visitante hizo el primer movimiento desde su repentina llegada, alzando el brazo derecho y señalando con su largo dedo índice a un Audino alegre y regordete que asistía a su cuidador con las tareas de prevención y enfermería. El despojo observó aquel ejemplo tan extremo que su compañero había empleado para probar su punto y rio entre dientes, rebelando una dentadura desgastada e incompleta, propia de su famélico ser.

\- Es en verdad lamentable. Esperaba que tú no hubieses sido convencido de cubrirte con la benda que el Círculo ha portado desde que anduvieron por el sendero de la soberbia y el conformismo – Dijo meneando muy lentamente su cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto de profunda decepción.

\- Y dos mil años varado en este lugar te han vuelto obtuso y susceptible a tus más decrépitas ambiciones – Respondió, harto ya de la soberbia de sus gestos y la hipocresía de sus palabras – Tal como esta patética roca, sólo queda un despojo de lo que alguna vez fue un digno prodigio de portar la verdad absoluta del universo.

Una centella escapó por debajo de su manto rasgado mientras el hombre estallaba en cólera y extendía sus esqueléticos brazos hacia ambos extremos – ¡Es inaudito que ellos ya ni siquiera pueden ver que el potencial psíquico tan prominente de los Valois es suficiente para justificar una intervención directa! – Gritó mientras sostenía el báculo firmemente y hacía un leve movimiento con su muñeca para controlar la energía disforme que escapaba de aquel cuerpo a punto de hacerse cenizas por el esfuerzo.

\- ¡Este mundo no soportará la influencia de todo el espectro de la disformidad! – Acusó el visitante, haciendo estallar también la volátil mezcla de enfado y frustración ante semejante muestra de terquedad – Admiten que hiciste un trabajo excepcional al lograr cultivar tres semillas, pero no procuraste preparar un campo fértil para que el cuarto pudiera desarrollarse. Y como las raíces de inclementes robles ante la escasez de recursos, los tres asfixiarán al retoño antes de que siquiera pueda brotar de la tierra.

Miradas invisibles llenas de odio y rencor fueron intercambiadas en ese breve momento en que sus emociones borbotaban con la peligrosa energía de la disformidad a punto de ser liberada. No obstante de la situación tan tensa, la prudencia debía anteceder el instinto de matar al otro, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que una manifestación de ese nivel pondría en jaque la discreción y sutileza que le había permitido al deforme continuar con sus vilezas desde sus primeros pasos en aquel mundo.

Y para su fortuna, el anhelado evento que había preparado especialmente para la audiencia con aquel visitante, por fin estaba a punto de comenzar.

\- Los sistemas y protocolos están listos, doctor – Dijo el líder de ingenieros al dirigirse al jefe del proyecto.

\- Excelente – Respondió el hombre para luego dirigir una mirada hacia su esposa que lo veía desde el otro lado del recinto. Asintió con mirada determinante, esperando que ella repitiera el gesto para confirmar su certeza y apoyo.

Ella incluso señaló con el pulgar arriba y un guiño para demostrar su absoluta confianza.

– Comencemos entonces…

El campo se despejó de inmediato, y decenas de integrantes del proyecto se dirigieron al área de seguridad donde contemplarían el fruto de su trabajo materializarse por fin en su plano de realidad. Las computadoras iniciaron los protocolos de activación al mismo tiempo que el reactor principal comenzaba a consumir las cargas de plasma para generar las enormes cantidades de energía requeridas en la apertura del umbral. El inquietante zumbido característico de los átomos al liberar energía resonaba en todo el salón, interrumpiendo el posible conflicto de ambos entes que ahora observaban como el resto de la muchedumbre.

\- Dile esto a nuestros hermanos cuando te largues de aquí… – Dijo, absorto en el desarrollo del experimento y con la firmeza propia de un fidedigno apóstol al promulgar promesas de salvación – Mi fe abrirá el primero de infinitos caminos en los que la verdad se propagará con el fuego inclemente de los poderes de la ruina ¡Billones de mundos se someterán al creo de nuestra fe y las alabanzas hacia los amos de la disformidad se convertirán en un coro que perdurará incluso después de la muerte de todo lo existente!

El visitante ya no intentaría más futilidades para hacer entrar en razón a su hermano – Perece aquí entonces. Y que el veneno de la incertidumbre y el miedo de los tontos llene el vacío de la copa que otrora solías satisfacerte con la promesa de la inmortalidad.

\- ¡Silencio…! – Exclamó el fanático con una mezcla de cólera y alevosía – O no podrás escuchar el inicio de esta partitura.

Fue entonces que apareció en el centro del recinto. Como si el frágil cristal de la realidad se quebrara, y este comenzara a ser succionado por el mundo intrusivo tratando de ocupar su lugar. Al principio, aquel embudo apenas y alcanzaba un metro de diámetro, pero crecía rápidamente conforme la energía del reactor se estabilizaba. El umbral emitía al mismo tiempo un intenso resplandor blanco con tenues destellos arcoíris, productos de la enorme energía empleada que era capaz de descomponer la luz de la luna.

Tanto personal auxiliar como los científicos encargados ya comenzaban a compartir miradas de asombro y estrujones de alegría ante el éxito asegurado del experimento. Una exhibición de victoria demasiado precipitada que el jefe del proyecto prefería evitar para no caer en distracciones y futuras decepciones, pero que en esta ocasión lo dejaría pasar gracias al contagioso regodeo de sus colegas y amigos.

El llamado de uno de sus colaboradores le haría poner nuevamente los pies en la tierra.

\- ¡Brechas de energía resquebrajando los escudos térmicos! – Advirtió el jefe de ingeniería al ver las señales de peligro en su monitor para efectuar los comandos de ajuste de falla.

\- ¡Doctor Mohn, el sistema de ventilación no responde! – Advirtió nuevamente, pero esta vez con un tono más alarmado que puso en alerta al personal que de inmediato se dispersó para tomar sus puestos de emergencia.

De pronto, el resplandor blanco del umbral comenzó a tornarse de un color más opaco y verdoso a medida que una especie de gas del mismo tono era liberado. Aquel agente posiblemente infeccioso, fue motivo suficiente para que el experimento fuese cancelado de inmediato.

\- ¡Apáguenlo de inmediato!

\- ¡Los sensores se incineraron! ¡No puedo iniciar el protocolo! – Gritó otro, presa del pánico que comenzaba a contagiar al resto del personal al presenciar que el cúmulo de gas se estaba expandiendo a ritmo acelerado - ¡Traigan a los Pokémon para extracción de gas!

\- ¡No! – Gritó el doctor Mohn, consciente de que un patógeno externo podría infectar severamente a aquellas criaturas – ¡Si rompemos el vínculo, el umbral desaparece! ¡Desplieguen el escuadrón para liberación manual de energía! – Ordenó nuevamente. De inmediato, el personal especializado se dirigió al reactor para apagarlo, pero una explosión relativamente violenta bloqueó el acceso.

El de por si caótico escenario fue golpeado con otra repentina falla que duplicó el tamaño del umbral sobre los niveles aceptables antes de llegar a masa crítica y transformarse en una muy severa catástrofe que bien podría despojar de vida toda la región de Alola. El pánico por fin se apoderó del doctor Mohn que, víctima de la impotencia, sólo deseaba en esos momentos llevar a su familia a un lugar seguro. Incluso si eso significaba dejar al resto de sus amigos, colegas y seres inocentes a su suerte.

\- ¡Doctor, el enlace se estabilizó y ha comenzado el flujo recíproco para materialización!

Un leve sentimiento de tranquilidad regresó al recinto. Equipos de emergencia se dirigieron de inmediato a combatir los pequeños incendios provocados por el sobrecalentamiento del reactor, mientras los encargados de monitorear las computadoras evaluaban la integridad del umbral; si bien su aspecto lucía nauseabundo por culpa del gas verdoso acumulado, e intimidante gracias al enorme diámetro que había superado todo cálculo y expectativa, la certeza de que por fin se había estabilizado era aliviadora.

\- ¡Doctor Mohn…! – Exclamó el jefe de ingenieros una vez que las computadoras arrojaban el primer resultado concreto – ¡Está adquiriendo forma física!

El unísono de una porra hizo eco en el techo de cristal. Por primera vez en la historia, el contacto entre dos universos alternos daría el primer paso a la era dorada que habían anhelado. De inmediato, el departamento de difusión hacía los procedimientos correspondientes para iniciar la transmisión y dar la noticia a todo el mundo. La exaltación era tal, que la jefa del departamento salió enseguida para celebrar con su esposo y juntos realizar el primer contacto con los nuevos seres, esperando que el proceso no hubiese sido demasiado violento como para asustarlos, y preguntándose cuál sería el primer sonido de curiosidad y sorpresa que emitiría cualquier criatura en dichas circunstancias.

Lo que recibieron fue un escabroso y profundamente grave rugido, como el de una orquesta de trombones tocando al unísono hasta hacer eco en el mismísimo interior de la tierra. Los ahí presentes cubrieron sus oídos de tan espantoso grito que hizo retumbar todo cristal a más de dos kilómetros a la redonda.

\- Santo cielo… – Susurró el doctor Mohn al despegar las palmas de sus oídos y mirar con horror a la criatura que poco a poco se manifestaba en el recinto – ¿qué es eso?

Del umbral que comenzaba a expulsar una cantidad mucho mayor de aquel gas, emergieron dos gigantescas y voraces mandíbulas de las cuales brotaba un repugnante y maloliente líquido viscoso; tan mortal y tóxico que era capaz de fundir las losas de mármol y matar la vida vegetal con su simple hedor.

Gritos ahogados de terror y órbitas desviadas de repugnancia se volvieron los únicos gestos al ver que la piel de aquellas criaturas presentaba los rasgos propios de un cadáver en proceso de descomposición; arrugados, aún jugosos y con pedazos de carne resbalando hasta caer al suelo donde creaba charcos de aquel líquido altamente corrosivo.

Un espectáculo macabro y repulsivo. Una burla hacia la muerte que atacaba directamente a la sensibilidad y compasión de aquellos idealistas, pero que resultaba excesivamente gratificante para el deforme que parecía pertenecer a la misma estirpe que aquellas criaturas, y que contemplaba con regocijo el éxito de su misión.

\- En algo tenías razón, hermano. Hacer que los cuatro lograran manifestarse era una tarea imposible debido a la misma naturaleza voraz y discordante de nuestros amos – Comenzó con un merecido aire altanero – Pero he aquí un brote lo suficientemente fuerte y maduro, cultivado desde hace siglos en un mundo donde pudo desarrollarse plenamente y sin interferencia alguna. Tuve fe todo este tiempo, hermano… y mi devoción y paciencia han sido recompensados.

La fundación había cometido un terrible error al abrir las puertas de una nociva enfermedad que iba en contra de todo por lo que creían y habían trabajado en esmero. Una amenaza con potencial para exterminar la vida en la tierra, y que ahora dependía de ellos y todos sus recursos disponibles el evitar que se propagara el brote.

\- ¡Protocolos de extracción y cierre de inmediato! – Ordenó el doctor Mohn.

El personal reaccionó al instante. Los ingenieros encargados del reactor comenzaron con el proceso de inversión para extraer la energía y cerrar el umbral, mientras que los de sistemas preparaban cargaban los programas pertinentes. El resto era evacuado del edificio y llevado a los botes de rescate, en los cuales la esposa del doctor debía abordar si no fuese por su actitud reacia a acompañar a su marido y colaborar en todo lo humanamente posible.

\- ¡Doctor, perdimos los canales de mando! – Gritó aterradoramente uno de ellos después de que los sistemas se apagaron por completo, incapaces de llevar a cabo los procedimientos necesarios por culpa de otro inesperado fenómeno que había burlado sus conocimientos en la naturaleza de aquel universo que habían dejado entrar – ¡El umbral absorbe toda la energía del recinto!

Sin más planes de contingencia, y con la pérdida del control del experimento, era inútil el permanecer ahí. Reunirse con sus hijos era ahora la prioridad máxima de la pareja, guardando la esperanza de que los protectores de Alola intervendrían para enmendar su error.

Y a pesar del Caos inminente, y los intentos desesperados por hacerlos desaparecer, las bestias no se mostraban inquietas o agresivas. Inclusive si aparentemente no poseían ojos o algún órgano visual, parecían contemplar con curiosidad y afecto a la bella mujer que permanecía con su marido.

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí de inmediato! – Ordenó Mohn tomando del brazo a su esposa para escapar.

El intento de escapar fue suficiente para provocar en las criaturas un irresistible deseo de conservar a la mujer y llevarla a sus dominios. Ambas mandíbulas chocaron en el suelo, en un intento de devorar al contrincante, pero afortunadamente para la pareja, sus movimientos eran todavía lentos y torpes; ya fuese por el efecto de no escapar por completo del umbral, o simplemente era la naturaleza de aquellas criaturas. Cualquiera de las posibilidades, las criaturas comprendían perfectamente su predicamento, por lo que era necesario la participación de alguien más para no perder su nuevo tesoro que por ahora estaba fuera de su alcance.

La pareja cruzó el acceso al jardín y aceleró el paso para activar el elevador y alcanzar al resto. Ver que las criaturas no los habían seguido le daba a Mohn la certeza de que, después de todo, el umbral sería temporal y posteriormente no podría soportar la manifestación. Un falso sentimiento de seguridad que se vino abajo cuando, sin que lo viesen venir, docenas de criaturas traslúcidas volaban hacia ellos con una velocidad nada parecida a la de los anteriores.

Mohn trató de tomar la pokébola que resguardaba en su cinturón, pero los tentáculos de esos monstruos lo habían sometido en un instante. Su esposa rescató el artefacto, dispuesta a luchar para liberarlo, pero el ver de cerca a una de esas nuevas criaturas paralizó cualquier idea de combatir y rescatar a su amado.

\- ¡Aléjense de ella! – bramó Mohn tratando de liberarse del tentáculo que apenas y le permitía respirar – ¡Lusamine!

Pero la hipnosis ya estaba haciendo efecto. Incluso si se trataba de un ser sin gestos o expresiones humanas, o que su cuerpo transparente con tonos verdosos mostrara el mismo estado decadente que los anteriores, Lusamine contemplaba con una mirada sumamente curiosa y tierna a aquella criatura que hasta hace unos instantes deseaba exterminar. Ahora que la miraba detenidamente, y si rebuscaba en sus memorias, tenía un parecido sorprendente a su propia hija si esta llevara un vestido largo y un sombrero de ala ancha para emular la campana de aquella criatura.

El primer signo de una brutal demencia que corría en la sangre de su familia.

\- Eres hermosa… – Dijo con una cándida sonrisa.

\- ¡LUSAMI…! – El bramido se perdió entre el recinto mientras Mohn era llevado al umbral donde su carne sería consumida en un jardín de inmundicia y desesperación por eones hasta que sus habitantes estuvieran satisfechos con su tormento.

Y fue ahí, en la entrada hacia el dominio de aquellas bestias, donde pudo comprender la verdadera naturaleza de lo que habían logrado traer a su mundo. Pues entre los cadáveres atrapados entre las podridas fauces de aquel gigante que, después de todo él y las otras dos criaturas resultaron ser el mismo monstruo, vislumbró el decadente futuro que a sus seres queridos le esperaba.

Con sus escasas fuerzas se tapó los oídos para no escuchar el sonido de los cuerpos descomponiéndose y el crujir de los huesos a medida la peste terminaba por corroerlos. Pero incluso así, aun podía escuchar las risas dementes de un hombre deforme que recitó una última ovación antes de desaparecer en las fauces de la bestia.

\- ¡Regodearos, hermanos! ¡Por la futura gloria de este Caos ascendente!


	3. Astartes: Alpha

**CAPÍTULO 1. Astartes: Alpha.**

* * *

 **Ciento veintidós días antes de la Ascensión.**

\- Pero señor… ¿está usted seguro de esto?

Xerosic tomó su tiempo para contestar la última petición que el líder del equipo Flare había solicitado. El sudor, producto de la confusión y desacuerdo reprimido corría por sus mejillas regordetas y empapaba las palmas de sus manos por el calor que se acumulaba en sus guantes por el constante movimiento.

Lysandre asintió firmemente sin despegar su mirada del complejo de pantallas de su enorme oficina.

\- Las cosas están cambiando al momento – Dijo con preocupación que difería mucho de su estoico y sofisticado tono – Lo que hizo Palermo y la Orden en la que una vez milité fue algo tan repugnante y escabroso, que la Policía Internacional estará tocando nuestras puertas en muy poco tiempo.

\- ¡No se atreverían! – Protestó una de las mujeres de tinte extravagante y dispositivos futuristas que cubrían su rostro - ¡Un simple nombre no es razón suficiente para catear todo el laboratorio!

\- En estos escenarios, Celoisia – comenzó Lysandre encarando al resto de sus subordinados – Lo mejor es colaborar tanto como nos sea posible. Y aunque suene extraño viniendo de mi – continuó – estoy más que dispuesto a poner nuestros recursos para que la desaparición absoluta de la Orden sea nuestro primer gran logro en la depuración de este mundo.

Por primera vez desde su fundación, hubo murmullo y expresiones de incertidumbre detrás de las gafas extravagantes y los rostros maquillados en exceso. Xerosic mantuvo la compostura a pesar del serio sentimiento de desacuerdo que lo invadía el cual, y a pesar de que no era la primera vez que ambos hombres enfrentaban sus posturas y puntos de vista, le parecía totalmente descabellado. No sólo por la integridad y reputación del grupo y la empresa, sino por el futuro del importante proyecto cuya fase más crítica estaba por el momento en pausa por culpa de la suspensión de la liga Pokémon.

No encontrando las palabras adecuados para expresar este importante aspecto, Xerosic se limitó a hacer una pregunta para al menos aliviar un poco sus inquietudes.

\- Pero ¿qué hay del proyecto, señor?

Lysandre tardó unos cuantos segundos antes de contestar. La seriedad de su semblante no se despegaba de la persona que le acababa de hacer una muy justa pregunta para tan vital cometido.

\- Disculpa, Xerosic ¿de qué proyecto hablas? – respondió con indiferencia para luego encender su holomisor y contactar a su joven y prometedor miembro – Alain. Ven en seguida, por favor – dijo brevemente para luego cortar la llamada y dirigir su atención al regordete científico - ¿No tienes un cargamento que transportar?

Xerosic y el resto de los ahí presentes sonrieron. Sin necesidad de dar órdenes directas o charlas extensivas de lo que debían hacer, Lysandre recurría a la sutileza y creatividad en sus palabras, cementado nuevamente su postura como líder del equipo Flare. De inmediato se pusieron a trabajar para el transporte y resguardo del proyecto a la sede secreta que, astutamente Lysandre habría ordenado construir en casos así.

El equipo de científicas femeninas acompañó a Xerosic hasta el laboratorio para comenzar con el delicado y complicado proceso de empaque y mudanza tanto de la roca gigante que habían extraído en Hoenn, como de las muestras de Zigarde con los que estaban investigando. No podían agradecer su suerte de que ninguna institución supervisara los experimentos y metodologías con las que estaban trabajando, o de lo contrarío habrían sido clausurados desde que habían llegado a su posesión.

Llegaron a las puertas mecánicas del laboratorio principal. Pero después de que el dispositivo de reconocimiento facial identificara el rechoncho rostro del científico para permitirles la entrada, una figura humana totalmente cubierta con una túnica negra trabajaba con el monitor que analizaba las pulsaciones de energía de la roca gigante.

\- Solucionaron la sobrecarga de energía con escudos cuánticos. Astuto, pero peligroso en este escenario – dijo aquella figura con una voz masculina que hacía eco con algo que se interponía en su rostro – Su proyecto siempre conllevó un enorme riesgo, pero ahora ya no es factible para el uso que pretenden darle.

Quién demonios era aquel personaje y el cómo había entrado eran sólo dos del montón de preguntas que invadían al grupo de científicos. Fuese lo que fuese aquella inexplicable escena de alguien que había burlado sus más estrictos protocolos de seguridad, aquel personaje sabía exactamente lo que estaban haciendo, y por la sutileza de sus amenazas detrás de aquel lenguaje locuaz y formal, representaba un obstáculo del que debían hacerse cargo.

Sin demoras, Xerosic y sus cuatro acompañantes lanzaron a sus compañeros y enfrentar al intruso antes de que terminara con su misteriosa agenda. Las órdenes no se hicieron esperar y fueron lanzadas cuando apenas y se manifestaban los Pokémon al ser liberados de sus confinamientos.

\- ¡Crobat, usa corte aéreo!

\- ¡Manectric, onda trueno!

\- ¡Druddigon, pulso dragón ahora!

Los tres ataques se fundieron en una misma esfera de energía, tan violenta y poderosa que hacía fricción con las moléculas del aire para emitir un sonido ensordecer con cada pulsación de la energía liberada hacia el individuo que permanecía inmóvil y sin inquietarse. Preparado para la demostración de violencia y poderío amasado en sus años de investigación.

\- Etapa Alpha del proyecto Astartes... iniciado – murmulló.

De las espaldas del individuo encapotado, un enorme resplandor amarillo impactó contra la esfera de energía como si se tratase de un sol devorando otro astro celeste para luego estallar violentamente en la posición de los agresores.

. . . .

A pesar de su extrema seriedad y fingida apatía, Alain no soportaba la indiferencia cuando alguien más necesitaba ayuda, sobre todo en aquellos tiempos donde la perversidad había llegado a niveles reprobables que lo hacían enfurecer por la repugnancia de los actos y la impotencia que sentía al tener que obedecer la estricta orden de no intervención dada por Lysandre.

Lo que antes era respeto mutuo por las virtudes y fortalezas de ambos, se había desmoronado en tan sólo unos días al ver cómo el líder del equipo Flare le daba la espalda al resto del mundo.

\- Ya no deberías darle importancia a ese asunto – dijo Lysandre al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la exuberante melena de su Pyroar – Tan pronto como se arreglen las cosas y restituyan la Liga, podrás retomar tu camino.

Aquel comentario irritó más a Alain. Conquistar la Liga Pokémon jamás había sido uno de sus objetivos, y que Lysandre atribuyera la exasperación que sentía con un tema tan banal, le hacía aumentar sus sospechas de la verdadera meta que tenía en mente.

\- La liga no me importa. Debí estar ahí – dijo con disgusto y pesar – ¿De qué sirve todo este poder si no puedo usarlo para proteger a los demás?

Lysandre asintió y con un ademán apartó a Pyroar de su lecho. Comprendía la impotencia y enojo de su joven guardaespaldas, sentimientos que también había experimentado cuando descubrió el oscuro secreto de la ahora derrumbada Orden que lo hizo abandonarla. Y que de no ser por el trato que se había obligado a cumplir para lograr su objetivo, habría tratado con ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- No falta mucho para que esos atroces actos desaparezcan por siempre de nuestro mundo – dijo con optimismo – Esa es nuestra más sagrada y anhelada misión.

\- ¿Qué avances han obtenido con Chespin? – preguntó para desviar la conversación.

\- Si tan sólo pudiéramos entender mejor la energía de la roca – respondió mortificado – Un bastión de esperanza al alcance de nuestras manos… pero cuya investigación ha presentado innumerables dificultades, sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que…

\- ¿Fuiste uno de ellos? – preguntó sin reparo.

La postura firme y su expresión imperturbable desparecieron al instante.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

\- Lo escuché de dos de tus subordinados mientras charlaban en el pasillo – respondió Alain – Su discreción es peor que sus habilidades de combate.

Lysandre asintió, recuperando su serenidad de hace un momento. Incluso bajo tela de juicio, le era muy difícil perder la compostura para encontrar la mejor forma de responder a las inquietudes de ese joven.

\- Una de las razones por las que me encomendé en la búsqueda de un futuro mejor – respondió con una mezcla de vergüenza y convicción pero que sonaba sincera – Ellos serán los primeros en pagar por sus fechorías cuando nuestro proyecto esté terminado.

\- ¿Por qué no los enfrentaste antes si sabías lo que eran? – preguntó con inquietud e indignación. No dudaba de la honestidad de Lysandre, pero el hecho de que le había dado la espalda a esos monstruos, lo asediaba con la idea de desertar su causa no sin antes darle su mejor golpe en ese soberbio rostro.

 _A todos los miembros que se encuentran en este edificio…_

Decenas de subordinados, personal y administradores detuvieron sus actividades al instante cuando escucharon aquella voz masculina emitiendo un eco que se escuchaba hasta en la más recóndita esquina de todo el edificio.

 _Lamento decirles que el arma en el que trabajaron con esmero y con el cual tenían la intención de purgar el planeta de todo ser viviente ha sido desarticulado…_

Un sudor frío recorrió la frente de Alain a medida que se dibujaba una expresión de conmoción y rabia al quedar comprobada sus más temidas inquietudes desde su participación en tan disparatada iniciativa promovida por un demente al que había servido hasta ahora sin cuestionar seriamente sus principios.

 _No deseo lastimar a nadie más en este intento de hacerlos entrar en razón, por lo que extiendo una invitación a Lysandre para llegar a un acuerdo que beneficie a ambas partes. Tienes diez minutos para encontrarme en el laboratorio donde el proyecto Z se llevaba a cabo._

\- ¿Arma? – repitió Alain enfrentando por primera vez a su superior y sosteniendo con firmeza la pokébola de su más leal compañero – ¿Vas a decirme qué es todo esto?

Pero su mirada cambió al ver el verdadero rostro de la rabia que se dibujaba en el antes imperturbable rostro de su convicción. El cejo profundamente fruncido junto con los dientes que apretaba con fuerza provocaba que todo su rostro se arrugara y delineara finamente la vena de la sien que parecía a punto de reventar.

De inmediato tomó el resto de sus pokébolas que resguardaba en el compartimiento automático de su escritorio, ordenó a su Pyroar que lo siguiera y sin mirar a Alain, se dirigió con paso firme a la puerta que daba al pasillo principal no sin antes responder a la pregunta anterior.

\- ¡Una declaración de guerra!

. . . .

Incluso con el sofisticado sistema de ventilación de su máscara, la sensación de asfixia y los síntomas de su durmiente claustrofobia le hacían pasar un momento sumamente incómodo en medio de la fase crítica del proyecto. Eso, aunado a los comandos que ejecutaba en la computadora para abortar el experimento del equipo Flare y recuperar la Roca Gigante antes de que hicieran mal uso de ella, lo ponían en un estado de constante estrés que evocaba aquel evento tres años atrás cuando otra peligrosa anomalía en Alola lo había llevado a irrumpir en las instalaciones de otra organización.

A lo lejos podía escuchar la inconfundible marcha desordenada de decenas de personas que venían hacia su posición para hacerle frente y declarar con el sonoro embiste de numerosos ataques el rechazo de su propuesta de rendición. No esperaba una respuesta diferente, sobre todo cuando él representaba una amenaza contra los planes de una ideología retorcida, pero del que muchos estaban dispuestos a dar todo para cumplirla.

Cinco minutos. Menos de los que esperaba antes de tener a toda la organización a las puertas del laboratorio que había reforzado con ayuda de su compañero, y que en unos segundos se habían venido abajo al ser derrotadas por la constante serie de ataques que los fanáticos ordenaron a sus Pokémon. Decenas de individuos ataviados con aquella bizarra vestimenta formal que resaltaba con el teñido rojo brillante lo habían rodeado, algunos esforzándose por tomar hasta el más mínimo vacío del complejo y evitándole así escapar.

Fue entonces cuando lo vieron emerger desde las sombras.

Justo cuando los proyectiles de hielo disparados por el Mawile de uno de los administradores encontraban su blanco contra el intruso, un gigante apareció dando un gran salto para recibir el impacto en su pecho musculoso y robusto, quebrando las filosas puntas de hielo y secándose los restos que se derritieron al entrar en contacto con la temperatura de su cuerpo. Luego, y exhibiendo su poderío, golpeó su pecho numerosas veces con los puños como si se tratara del tambor que se tocaba en épocas más antiguas para intimidar a los contrincantes. Y tal como en tiempos remotos, los enemigos se replegaban.

Un pulso oscuro por parte de un Houndoom y el ataque de confusión de un Golbat fueron las últimas oportunidades que el equipo Flare pudo efectuar en su contraataque antes de que el alocado primate se abalanzara contra el pequeño ejército Pokémon y los arrojara hacia los extremos del laboratorio con la diabólica fuerza que se manifestaba con la simple extensión de sus poderosos brazos.

Aquellas breves hazañas habían sido más que suficientes para fragmentar la moralidad de los subalternos, quienes retrocedieron al darse cuenta de que además de su poder, tanto las características físicas como la actitud vigorizante de aquel Pokémon, no correspondía a la de su especie mucho más perezosa y pasiva. Era como si alguien hubiese suprimido este defecto, y lo reemplazara con una vitalidad que sólo podía ser liberada en el calor de la batalla.

\- ¡No se replieguen! – ordenó uno de los administradores en un intento de recobrar la moralidad del resto – ¡Los Slaking deben reposar en cualquier momento!

El administrador liberó entonces a su Magnezone, seguido por el resto de sus compañeros del mismo rango y los subalternos que no se habían acobardado o aún tenían Pokémon con qué luchar. Desde el techo, cuatro Ariados se colocaron en posición para dispar los hilos de sus férreas sedas en un intento de someter al Slaking que no parecía presentar signos de extenuación, pues seguía despachando y derribando a otros Pokémon antes de que estos pudieran siquiera responder al ataque. Sólo tenían una oportunidad, y si se hacía de manera apresurada, significaría el fin de su cruzada.

\- ¡No necesitamos vencerlo! – se apresuró a ordenar Xerosic que intentaba recobrarse del ataque que había dejado a él y a sus compañeras fuera de combate – ¡Distráiganlo y vayan por ese sujeto!

Los Ariados por fin dispararon, cada hilo de seda impactando en las extremidades y piernas del enemigo al quien de inmediato trataron de hacer perder el equilibrio sin éxito, pues la fuerza de Slaking era tal que más bien eran ellos los que tenían problemas para no ser arrastrados. Afortunadamente, sus entrenadores reaccionaron al instante y ordenaron que adhirieran la seda al techo para crear cables de alta tensión que Magnezone aprovechó para liberar toda la energía eléctrica que guardaba en su cuerpo metálico. Incluso el cuerpo de ese Slaking no podía vencer los cientos de miles de voltios que paralizaron su cuerpo, dejándolo aún erguido pero incapaz de proteger a su "entrenador", quien ahora estaba vulnerable.

\- ¡Atrápenlo! – gritó rabioso Xerosic.

El equipo Flare no reparó en los ataques que ordenaron ejecutar a sus Pokémon. En esa situación hasta el lanzallamas de uno de los Houndoom podría ser fatal contra una persona aparentemente desprotegida, pero su bienestar era lo último en que pensaban. Pero la sonrisa de victoria que se había esbozado en su rostro había borrado al instante cuando, de la nada, un trueno celeste impactó contra el cúmulo de ataques a escasos metros de encontrarse con el individuo encapotado. Segundos más que suficientes para que la energía que sometía a Slaking ya no pudiera contenerlo y este se abalanzara contra sus contrincantes nuevamente, dando un vigoroso salto que concluyó con un fuerte puñetazo en el suelo que derribó a los Pokémon que nada pudieron hacer para responder ese ataque a sus espaldas.

La derrota total y humillante del equipo Flare era evidente. Los que quedaban ya habían perdido el deseo de combatir, ya sea presas del poderío que había demostrado ese Slaking o por que esperaban a que aquel Pokémon por fin reposara para contratacar. Un evento que jamás iba a suceder, o quizá por que el combate había sido demasiado breve como para liberar toda esa energía durmiente.

\- ¡Tú!

Gritó con tono acusador el hombre cuyo orgullo acababa de ser hecho añicos. El líder del equipo Flare que entraba en el laboratorio como un monarca cuyos dominios le habían sido arrebatados, quedando sólo con la ira y el único deseo de llevarse al bastardo responsable a la tumba con él.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres? – Preguntó Lysandre al intruso que justo en ese momento había abandonado la computadora que monitoreaba la Roca. El individuo lo miró fijamente, acto que a Lysandre le era imposible comprobar por el casco negro que cubría todo el rostro del intruso.

\- Te di una oportunidad – Respondió, exacerbando los deseos de odio e ira que Lysandre sentía en cada respiración que daba.

El intruso ahora se dirigió a los contenedores de cristal que irradiaban la luz esmeralda propia del Pokémon legendario con el que el equipo Flare esperaba replicar para su oscuro propósito. Los pequeños organismos verdes, inmóviles y aparentemente indefensos, viraron su único ojo para observar a la persona que los sostenía, mientras que otro organismo relativamente más grande que los demás y con mayor movilidad, mostraba una postura más alerta y agresiva para cualquier eventualidad.

\- ¡No te atrevas! – Gritó Lysandre al mismo tiempo que intentó abalanzarse contra su adversario, siendo detenido por el rugido intimidante de Slaking que lo hizo retroceder.

El intruso tomó los contenedores y, como si se tratase de la hazaña de una persona con habilidades psíquicas, uno por uno de los organismos desapareció de su confinamiento hasta que la luz esmeralda dejó de brillar.

La poca cordura que aún guardaba Lysandre fue aniquilada.

Extensiones mecánicas parecidas a brazos adicionales fueron liberados de la mochila que cargaba, junto con gafas de cristal naranja que se colocaron en su rostro. El propósito de aquel dispositivo inquietaba al intruso por el uso aparentemente impráctico que se le podría aplicar. Lysandre tomó de inmediato una de sus pokébolas y la arrojó al campo de batalla. Enormes fauces de color escarlata y un estruendoso rugido proveniente de una bestia mitológica fueron lograron que Slaking asumiera una posición defensiva y recibiera el ataque con sus brazos.

Lysandre no perdió el tiempo y, usando su piedra llave, desencadenó la transformación de su bestia en un espectáculo de luces multicolores. Un combate entre fuerza bruta se manifestó en el laboratorio, sin que ninguno de los dos retrocediera, el Gyarados escarlata intentando someter al contrincante con sus poderosas fauces y este deteniendo el ataque con la fuerza de sus brazos.

La más leve distracción decidiría el destino del combate y el futuro del planeta... un escenario ideal donde la Disformidad podía ejercer su voluntad libremente sobre el jefe de científicos que no perdía la vista del combate.

 _Tu trabajo de toda la vida está a punto de morir…_

\- ¿Q-Quién…? – respondió Xerosic girando la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar al dueño de aquella voz espectral.

 _No tienen la fuerza ni la voluntad para vencer a este joven Teje Destinos. Las esperanzas y sueños que depositaron en ese líder derrotado están marchitos… a menos…_

No sabía lo que era, pero aquella voz sonaba sumamente persuasiva. Como si poseyera un hechizo capaz de hacerlo lograr las más imposibles hazañas.

 _Sólo tienes que pedirlo, Xerosic…. Pide el poder que necesitas, sométete a nuestra voluntad y cambia el destino de tus ideales._

 **En mentes débiles y vulnerables, el veneno de la ambición fluye fácilmente e invade la mente. Distorsiona las ideas y los transforma en meras extensiones de una voluntad mayor. Miserables peones en un juego más grande en el que le es fácil dispensar de ellos.**

\- Acepto… ¡Acepto!

 _Danos tu carne…_

 **Los tontos son los más fáciles de persuadir y engañar. En su desesperación, no piden cláusulas, condiciones u objeciones en un trato injusto. No es hasta cuando son un simple cúmulo de lo que solían ser cuando ven la trampa en la que ingenuamente cayeron, junto con las personas cuyas vidas también fueron perjudicadas.**

El estruendoso grito de dolor de Xerosic robó la atención de todos aquellos aún conscientes y que atestiguaban el combate entre el intruso y su líder. Del pecho del científico, una esfera incandescente ya lo había despojado de su piel y comenzaba a moldear la carne en un montón de vísceras, tejidos y huesos que crujían y emitían sonidos aglutinantes por culpa de los líquidos internos liberados a chorros de aquella masa de carne.

\- ¡NO! – Exclamó el intruso con horror resonante por el eco producido en su casco. Pues ni en sus más meticulosos cálculos o precisas predicciones habría imaginado que el gran embustero a quien había rechazado en innumerables ocasiones eligiera ese preciso momento para añadir nuevos súbditos a su legión de autómatas condenados.

Un fulminante mensaje, un severo recordatorio de que la voracidad de la Disformidad en cualquiera de sus manifestaciones jamás puede ser saciada cuando encuentra una nueva presa.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	4. Portadores de la Antorcha

**CAPÍTULO 2. Portadores de la Antorcha.**

* * *

 **Cuatro meses antes del Ascenso.**

Ash Ketchum…

Caitlin de Valois…

Aria Beaulieu…

Serena Yvonne…

Escuchar la pronunciación de sus nombres haciendo eco en el escenario cósmico que proyectaba la Comunión de Psíquicos, evocaba la memoria reciente de aquella entidad que había intercedido en un momento crítico para encomendar las misiones vitales del futuro conflicto contra el voraz invasor.

Desde el centro del observatorio donde la luz que emanaba del suelo se distorsionaba como los gases cósmicos de una nebulosa, junto con el resto de los miembros de la Comunión acompañados de sus Pokémon que los ayudaban en su trance, Olympia invitó a los cuatro jóvenes para reunirse con ella y comenzar a descifrar los mensajes que la Antorcha había dejado en cada uno de ellos.

\- Chicos… – comenzó con un tono dulce – bienvenidos sean al sagrado recinto de la Comunión de Psíquicos. Admiren el paisaje, pues frecuentarán este lugar desde ahora.

Al ser su primera vez en aquel recinto, Aria no dejaba de despegar su vista de la bóveda celeste que se manifestaba a su alrededor. Sin embargo, sólo se dejaba llevar por la curiosidad ante tan extraño lugar, haciendo de lado la sensación de asombro y esperando que aquella reunión concluyera lo más pronto posible para atender un asunto que consideraba de mayor prioridad.

\- Hermoso – dijo con seca cordialidad.

Detrás de los chicos, una segunda mujer edad avanzada y complexión delgada, sin llegar a ser un despojo esquelético de lo que alguna vez fue una belleza salvaje, se acercó al centro del recinto. Ash y Serena ya habían oído hablar de la mujer que había tomado a Clint bajo su cuidado como mentora y madre adoptiva, pero era la primera vez que podían conversar y conocer un poco más de su persona.

\- Es importante que, como Portadores de la Antorcha, confíen entre ustedes. Por lo que considero adecuado que todos estén enterados de las misiones que la Antorcha le otorgó a cada uno – dijo Matilda.

\- Disculpen que interrumpa, pero no entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo… – interrumpió Aria con el mismo tono impaciente – ¿qué es esta Antorcha de la que hablan y por qué es tan importante?

Un completo silencio reinó en el recinto por unos segundos. Aquella pregunta era bastante válida no sólo para alguien completamente aislada de aquel mundo, pues incluso Ash y Serena no comprendían del todo su papel en el conflicto.

\- Cierto. Olvidé que hasta apenas hace un par de horas no tenías ni idea de que siquiera existiéramos – respondió Matilda sin abandonar su tono maternal – La Antorcha, en su forma más simple, es una entidad creada por las emociones y pensamientos de cada individuo en este mundo, ya sea humano o Pokémon…

\- La energía que producen estos dos elementos se combinan con la mismísima fuerza vital que emana el universo – continuó Olympia – A menudo llamado maná, éter, y decenas de nombres más dependiendo del lugar de origen de la leyenda.

\- Puede sonar a algo místico o sobrenatural en ello, linda, pero no es razón para asustarse – agregó Matilda – Simplemente es otro misterio que deseamos descubrir.

Olympia llevó el puño a su mentón y aclaró su garganta en un gesto de cortesía que denotaba cierta irritación al escuchar otro de esos comentarios que, en su opinión, parecían mofarse de sus dogmas.

\- Como sea la verdadera naturaleza de esta energía, lo único que tenemos claro es que es consciente. Y representa un acceso directo al mismísimo poder capaz de regir las leyes de nuestro universo que ahora tratamos de salvar – dijo con tenacidad – Un poder que ustedes deben liberar.

La explicación no había resuelto más que lo meramente superficial de sus inquietudes. Aria se cruzó de brazos y suspiró levemente. Haría su mejor esfuerzo para ser paciente y darles todo lo que pedían para dejarla ir.

Pero detrás de ella, un joven entrenador y su Pikachu estaba más que fascinado con lo que acababan de escuchar. Dio un paso al frente y con ánimo, rompió la tensión de la reunión.

\- ¿Por qué nosotros?

\- Eso, querido, es lo que vamos a averiguar en este momento – respondió Olympia con una sonrisa y dirigió su atención a su joven pupila – Caitlin, querida. Como miembro de la Comunión, ¿te importaría recitar tú primero?

Con la mirada cabizbaja como si aún sintiera el peso de su anterior transgresión, Caitlin emanaba un aire de nobleza y alcurnia en cada uno de sus delicados y elegantes movimientos que a simple vista podrían parecer sumamente exagerados incluso en las fiestas de la alta sociedad a la que Aria había frecuentado en los últimos años. Pero ella, al igual que Ash y Serena, ignoraban las tradiciones del noble linaje en el que su nueva compañera había crecido.

\- _La corrupción que infecta la estirpe de tu familia se extiende por toda la tierra como una enfermedad. Cúrala antes de que el linaje destruya la posibilidad de salvar el futuro._

Olympia y Matilda permanecieron en silencio durante un breve momento, repasando aquellas palabras y reflexionando en el posible significado que había detrás de ellas.

\- ¿Se referirá al linaje de su padre? – sugirió Matilda –

\- Investigaremos ambos árboles genealógicos – respondió Olympia – Pero si nuestras sospechas resultan ser correctas, sólo exacerbarían nuestras inquietudes con respecto a los Valois y su relación con todo este conflicto.

Matilda asintió. El misterioso origen de la familia paterna de Caitlin supuestamente conformado por poderosos psíquicos, era un verdadero enigma envuelto en un velo de oscuridad que incluso había pasado desapercibido tanto para la Comunión como para ella.

\- ¿Dices que el interés de tu familia para obtener la semilla de tu padre se debió a su linaje? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la joven.

\- Al menos es lo que dijo mi madre… pero no estoy segura de qué tan sincera haya sido – respondió con discreción – No me molestaría que la trajéramos aquí para interrogarla.

Aquel último comentario incomodó a Olympia y al resto de la Comunión. La sugerencia de Caitlin podría sonar como un simple procedimiento legal para Ash y los chicos que no estaban familiarizados con el método de la Comunión, pero en realidad ocultaba una agresiva intromisión a la mente de una persona con severas consecuencias si no se procedía adecuadamente.

\- Lucian, buscar información invaluable en textos antiguos es tu especialidad. Averigua qué tanto puedes conseguir al respecto – ordenó Olympia dirigiéndose al miembro de la Comunión que se encontraba a sus espaldas para luego mirarla de forma estricta – Y Caitlin… también tendremos que retomar nuestras charlas para corregir esa forma de pensar.

Caitlin asintió con sutileza y regresó a su lugar. La tensión comenzó a subir ligeramente de tono entre Ash y compañía al notar que aquello último había sido un regaño, pero ignoraban todavía el porqué.

\- Aria, linda ¿Querrías…? – invitó Olympia casi de inmediato.

\- _Si tu luz se extingue, entonces no habrá nada que pueda despejar las sombras que amenazan con consumir al primero de ustedes…_ – respondió al instante, sintiendo alivio al considerar que, con su respuesta, ya no quedaban muchas razones para retenerla ahí – No tengo idea de lo que habla.

\- ¿El primero de ustedes? – repitió Matilda – ¿Se refiere a Serena?

Las miradas se postraron en la joven artista que se había mantenido reservada durante toda la charla, pero que ahora sentía un sobresalto por toda la columna al escuchar su nombre.

\- Creo que ya hemos recabado información suficiente para descartar esa posibilidad, Matilda – respondió Olympia.

\- ¿Hay algo malo conmigo? – preguntó Serena alarmada.

\- Todo lo contrario, linda – aclaró Olympia con tono confortante – pero desde que ustedes entraron a este recinto los hemos estudiado para descubrir su potencial psíquico y...

\- Esperen ¿Han estado espiando nuestra mente? – interrumpió Aria con cierto disgusto ante lo que veía como una violación a su privacidad – ¿Y qué si Serena no es una de ustedes?

\- Porque los únicos que pueden canalizar y portar la Antorcha son personas con habilidades psíquicas o similares – respondió Matilda – Y de los que estamos presentes aquí, Serena es la única persona que no posee estas cualidades.

Serena meneó la cabeza como si tratara de quitarse un bloque de concreto que no le permitía descifrar lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Pero la luz que usé para librarme de la oscuridad en la noche de iniciación?

\- Por lo que podemos deducir, más bien fue Aria quien efectuó esa hazaña.

La impaciencia y actitud irritada de Aria se esfumaron al instante en que escuchó esa declaración. Un sinfín de preguntas y una sensación de total desconocimiento de su persona le habían dificultado respirar.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Yo nunca…! – la abrupta noticia la había impacto a tal grado, que se le hacía complicado el articular sus palabras. Lo último que ella deseaba era saber que debía inmiscuirse más en un asunto del que no tenía ninguna intención en participar – Miren, la cabeza me duele del sólo tratar de comprender lo que está sucediendo aquí. Pero si algo les puedo asegurar, es que no soy un fenó… no poseo las habilidades de las que me hablan.

\- ¿Crees que los psíquicos más prominentes de la tierra no sabríamos identificar a uno de los nuestros? – preguntó Olympia con severidad y medianamente ofendida por el insulto que casi se le escapaba a la joven. Un sentimiento que la Comunión compartía al rememorar con esa palabra cortada la persecución y discriminación de antaño.

Matilda, quien desde hacía mucho se había deshecho de esos viejos rencores que consideraba absurdos, y que comprendía las angustias y temores de una joven que acababa de descubrir algo en ella que en primera instancia podría parecer terrorífico, tomó gentilmente sus hombros para aquietar a la perturbada chica.

\- Aria, sé que es demasiada información para procesar en tan poco tiempo, y con lo que acabas de vivir, lo último que querrías escuchar es una importante revelación por parte de extraños que literalmente acaban de analizarte sin tu consentimiento – aclaró Matilda con tono maternal que terminó por tranquilizarla – Pero es verdad. Quizás jamás te habías dado cuenta ya que lo sentías y empleabas como parte de ti, sobre todo en tus espectáculos donde te desenvolvías tan naturalmente.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Mi poder es bailar y hacer coreografías? – preguntó más tranquila y con ironía para sobrellevar el momento.

\- No. Es mucho más sorprendente que eso – respondió Matilda después de soltar una pequeña risotada – Déjame mostrarte ¿Podrías traer a tu Delphox?

Aria obedeció sacando su pokébola y liberando a su fiel compañera.

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Ordena que te ataque con su lanzallamas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó con mirada desconcertada al igual que su Delphox.

\- Puedo pedirle a otro Pokémon que lo haga si así lo deseas. Pero incluso si es una llamarada débil, es de vital importancia que el ataque sea genuino.

Aria seguía sin comprender lo que pretendía demostrar con ello. Sin embargo, Matilda sonaba como una mentora tolerante y afable, y de todos los personajes que la examinaban como si se trataba de un bicho curioso, era con la que más sentía confianza.

\- Bien, chica… hazlo – ordenó a Delphox.

El Pokémon zorro miró con nerviosismo a su entrenadora. Incluso si era una orden directa y las condiciones parecían indicar que nada grave saldría de ello, la simple idea de levantar su pata contra su amiga era insoportable. Aún temblando, e intentando desviar la mirada de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Delphox encendió su vara y, haciendo un simple desliz con su extremidad, disparó una pequeña llamarada con una intensidad que apenas podría lastimar a un Oddish.

Pero el ataque había sido demasiado apresurado. Aria había olvidado preguntar qué era lo que se supone que debía de hacer. Sin vuelta atrás y en respuesta al seguir su instinto, Aria intentó protegerse cruzando los brazos; se culpaba así misma por no ser más prudente y dejarse llevar por la conmoción del momento, así como a las extrañas personas que la habían llevado ahí. De pronto, y sintiendo que había pasado el suficiente tiempo para empezar a sentir alguna quemadura o consecuencia de aquel ataque, abrió sus ojos. Ante ella se encontraba la más sorprendente hazaña que había realizado hasta ese momento.

Al principio se asustó, creyendo que sus brazos eran consumidos por el fuego, pero se tranquilizó al ver que ni sus prendas ni sus manos mostraban signos de quemaduras. Las llamas se habían concentrado en sus extremidades que ahora parecían antorchas que podía manipular a su voluntad.

\- ¿Q-Qué es lo que hago ahora? – preguntó aún con inquietud.

\- Déjalo fluir.

En cualquier otro momento se le habrían ocurrido mil maneras diferentes de aplicar su nuevo descubrimiento en alguna coreografía, pero su mente estaba tan absorta en aquel instante que su mente era incapaz de pensar en algo más. Giró sus muñecas y levantó sus extremidades como si intentara apagar las llamas sin éxito. Luego extendió su brazo izquierdo y apuntó a Delphox como si fuese el blanco de su siguiente maniobra. De pronto, las llamas parecían obedecerla, formando un riachuelo de fuego que conectaba a la vara del Pokémon zorro para ser absorbidas hasta que desaparecieron de los brazos de su portadora.

\- ¿Pero… qué es lo que hice? – musitó sin dejar de ver ambas manos, aún intentando dilucidar su última maniobra.

\- Felicidades, linda. No hay muchos individuos que posean la piroquinesis hoy en día – elogió Matilda con una palmadita y una sonrisa.

Otro pensamiento cruzó la mente de Aria, como si conectara hechos del pasado que habían quedado poco claros y ahora tenían mayor sentido.

\- En la batalla por la corona contra Serena. ¿Creen que yo…?

\- Es muy posible – respondió asertivamente – Al parecer, e inconscientemente, ya has salvado dos veces a Serena.

\- Casi incendiamos el escenario aquella vez – agregó.

\- Imagina lo que hubiese sucedido de no ser por tus habilidades – dijo para luego retomar su expresión reflexiva – Aunque es extraño.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Controlar un elemento tan volátil y potencialmente destructivo normalmente requiere de un carácter salvaje y rebelde que normalmente poseen los piroquinéticos – aclaró Olympia retomando su posición como cabecilla de la reunión – Tu personalidad fraternal y amigable es totalmente opuesta a este principio...

\- Eso es una forma de pensar algo cerrada, Olympia – interrumpió Matilda – La pasión y la voluntad pueden arder tan intensamente como el fuego. Y si algo he visto en esta joven, es que ella posee dichas cualidades en el escenario… o cuando sus seres queridos lo necesitan. Es por ello que yo me encargaré de su enseñanza – se apresuró a decir – Es lo más adecuado. Aria no está acostumbrada al estricto código de la Comunión, y conmigo no le será difícil adaptarse a este nuevo entorno.

Olympia asintió con cierta disconformidad.

\- Si la Comunión está de acuerdo – dijo para luego unir los pensamientos de la Comunión y someterlo a una muy breve votación – Muy bien. Pero también consideramos necesario que de vez en cuando Aria reciba instrucción de nosotros. Hay mucho que puede aprender de nosotros en este viaje.

\- Si ¿por qué no? – respondió Aria. "Con tal de que terminemos con esto", pensó.

Pero toda esa revelación había dejado en la penumbra a la joven artista que se sentía aislada de la conversación, y que ahora alzaba su voz para hacerles ver a todos ellos que seguía ahí.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí? – preguntó Serena con incertidumbre.

\- Bueno, Serena. Tal parece que has corrido con suerte – contestó Olympia con optimismo – Sin la carga de la Antorcha, ya no es necesario que te involucres en este grave conflicto.

Aquella respuesta la desconcertó. No sabía si sentir alivio o indiferencia al ver que su participación no era necesaria en aquel conflicto en el que ella ya había aceptado, casi de mala gana, involucrarse. Pero por alguna razón, y no le gustaba en lo absoluto ese pensamiento, sentía que Aria le acababa de arrebatar un papel; peligroso y difícil, pero que ya sentía suyo.

\- Uh… s-sí, ¡qué afortunada soy…! ¿revisaron nuevamente si poseo habilidades? Sólo para estar seguros.

Olympia sonrió afectivamente para luego dirigirse al último de los portadores que habían mantenido al margen a propósito durante todo ese tiempo en lo que ella y la Comunión pensaban seriamente el cómo iban a acercarse a un individuo con habilidades únicas.

\- Y dejamos al joven señor Ketchum para el final – manifestó con inusual buen humor, haciendo énfasis en el muy cambiado y maduro aspecto de Ash desde su infortunado incidente – ¿Serías tan amable de recitar tu misión?

\- Oh… ¡Si, si! ¡Por supuesto! – respondió con cierto rubor al mismo tiempo que llevaba su puño al mentón para ayudarle a recordar.

El silencio reinó durante un par de minutos mientras los presentes esperaban a que Ash se decidiera a hablar. Olympia mandó a callar algunas protestas que llegaban hacia ella por medio de la conexión telepática que compartía con el resto de la Comunión, pero llegando a un punto, incluso ella comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Honestamente…? Ya no lo recuerdo muy bien – respondió Ash una sonrisa embarazosa y un tono burlón que provocó simpatía en Serena y Matilda, y gran enfado por la mayoría de la Comunión. Incluso Pikachu no pudo evitar suspirar con bochorno por lo despistado que podía llegar a ser su amigo - ¡Oh, si! Algo de una espada que hay que empuñar con sabiduría y usarla contra el que lo necesite... no, esperen. Creo que era al revés.

Una parálisis colectiva invadió a la Comunión y a Matilda al momento que Ash mencionó aquella palabra: "la espada". La expresión insatisfecha de Olympia se transformó de pronto en una mezcla de profundo pavor y vehemente asombro ante un incompleto mensaje que cambiaba todo el panorama.

\- ¡Por todo lo que es sagrado…! ¡¿La Antorcha te eligió portador de la Espada también?! – exclamó sonoramente, inquietando a los presentes con un tono que jamás había empleado antes – Ash, ¡debes recordar exactamente cada palabra que escuchaste!

\- Hablando de auto control, Olympia… – reprochó Matilda haciendo retroceder a un sobrecogido Ash que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Lo… lo siento – musitó Ash con sinceridad. Asumía cierta culpa en no prestarle atención y seriedad a un asunto que los inquietaba a todos – Haré lo posible para recordarlo, pero ¿qué es lo que los tiene tan agitados?

Olympia reunió los gases cósmicos de la cámara para proyectar una imagen lo suficientemente densa para su siguiente relato. Del cúmulo de gases, una enorme espada resplandecía con el mismo y cegador brillo de un astro celestial; de pronto, una figura humana que parecía dirigirse para empuñar el arma, se fundió con la primera imagen y tomó el mismo resplandor.

\- Nuestra información es escaza por los pocos registros al respecto, pero lo que sabemos es que la Espada es la más pura y poderosa manifestación de la Antorcha. Aquella cuyo último portador infligió la herida mortal al invasor de hace milenios y restauró el orden – dijo para luego dispersar los gases – Ash, si estás destinado a portar el arma definitiva contra el gran enemigo, tu misión podría ser la más importante de todas, y tu preparación…

\- Basta, Olympia – interrumpió Matilda nuevamente. El acelerado desenlace de las revelaciones ya había agotado a la líder de la Comunión – Hemos perturbado a estos chicos lo suficiente por hoy. Además, ninguno de los que estamos presentes es el adecuado para preparar a este joven.

\- ¡Puedo aprender! – exclamó Ash haciendo un gesto con el puño firme que imitó Pikachu – ¡Recordaré la misión al pie de la letra y seré el mejor estudiante que hayan tenido! ¡Prometo no decepcionarlos!

\- No es cuestión de ti, Ash. Sabemos lo altamente capaz que eres – declaró Matilda con una sonrisa – Pero tus habilidades son tan raras, que apenas si hay un puñado de personas en todo el planeta que pueden darte la preparación que necesitas.

\- Cierto, no me han dicho qué poderes poseo – admitió Ash intentando recordar cada momento de su largo viaje y aquellos momentos en los que posiblemente había hecho uso de habilidades únicas sin que se haya dado cuenta – No recuerdo haber leído la mente de alguien o levitado objetos con mis pensamientos. Aunque…

Y de pronto lo recordó. Dos ocasiones especiales en que por breves instantes parecía haber canalizado una poderosa y extraña energía vital que lo hacía acreedor de un apelativo conocido como…

\- Un Guardián del Aura – complementó Matilda con cierto entusiasmo – Un don tan extremadamente raro que requiere la asistencia del único maestro en todo el mundo que puede ayudarte a explotarlo para facilitar tu búsqueda por la Espada – dijo para luego dirigirse a la Comunión – ¿No es así, Olympia?

La líder de la Comunión dio un profundo respiro al admitir la resolución de mala gana.

\- Por mucho que deseáramos objetar esta posibilidad, lo que podríamos enseñar a este joven a la larga sería improductivo y banal. Sólo te pedimos por favor -y hago énfasis en esto-, no permitas que arruine al muchacho.

\- Eso ya no dependerá de mí – respondió con tono burlón.

Pero Ash permanecía confundido. Ver a Matilda tan alegre con la resolución del asunto mientras Olympia y la Comunión hacían una mueca de disconformidad, le hacía imposible saber si todo aquello iba a resultar bien o mal en un clima de por si tormentoso.

\- ¿De quién habla? ¿Es tan terrible este sujeto? – se animó a preguntar cuando Matilda había solicitado dar por terminada la reunión y los acompañaba a la salida del gimnasio Anistar.

\- Oh, descuida. Es que su sarcasmo y humor ácido no es bien recibido por Olympia o la Comunión... además de otros asuntos que los llega a tener incómodos.

\- Pero ¿quién es esta persona? ¿por qué no les agrada? – preguntó, tratando de sacar toda la información que la Comunión prefirió no comentar antes de concluir la reunión.

\- Lo conocerás en poco tiempo y te darás cuenta de lo agradable y encantador. Créeme, he vivido con él por cincuenta años y a pesar de lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser, aún no he tenido el deseo de freír su cerebro con mi telepatía.

\- ¿Es alguien cercano a ti?

Matilda le dirigió una cálida sonrisa al mismo tiempo que un ligero rubor iluminaba su rostro.

\- Mi fiel y querido esposo, Eldwin. Uno de los hombres más peligrosos que existen.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Bestia del vórtice

**CAPÍTULO 3. Bestia del vórtice.**

* * *

 **Cuatro meses antes de la Ascensión.**

Tan pronto como aquella voz que se escuchó en la cabeza de cada persona en el edificio, dando sus condiciones de rendición, Mairin corrió hacia la sala de observación donde su Chespin aún permanecía en reposo. En su apuro por llegar, tropezó un par de veces con personal del laboratorio y uno que otro individuo ataviado con trajes de un extravagante rojo brillante. No tenía tiempo para preguntarse el por qué tales personas a las que nunca había visto antes apresuraban la marcha hacia el mismo lugar.

Llegó a la solitaria habitación y entró en ella evitando pisar los instrumentos que el personal de salud seguramente había tirado en su apuro por acudir al llamado. Quiso regresar a su compañero a su redondo refugio, pero recordó que cualquier movimiento abrupto podría perjudicar su de por si delicada condición.

\- Chespin… - sollozó con lágrimas que se limpió con la manga de su brazo derecho.

De pronto, y en esos momentos de profunda consternación, una mano tomó su hombro, provocándole un gran sobresalto que casi le hacía perder el equilibrio y caer de sentón en el suelo frío del quirófano.

\- ¡Woah! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la voz familiar de Alain al mismo tiempo que evitaba la caída de su amigo al sostenerla de los hombros.

\- ¡Alain! – exclamó con alivio - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Alain meneó la cabeza en señal de ignorancia.

\- Lysandre… el equipo Flare nos ha engañado – dijo con un tono desencantado que evidenciaba su vergüenza al haber permanecido ciego ante tantas pistas tan obvias – Mairin. Alguien o algo trata de desatar una guerra en este lugar.

Mairin suspiró con espanto. La imagen de benefactores e idealistas que se había formado de Lysandre y su grupo se hizo añicos con la declaración de Alain.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó angustiada.

\- Primero debo sacarte de aquí – declaró con convicción.

\- ¡Pero Chespin!

Alain apretó los dientes en señal de frustración. Por mucho que le costase aceptarlo, necesitaba asesoría especial que sólo el personal médico de la compañía podía proveer.

\- Espera… – dijo para luego encender su holomisor. Pero se dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza tan pronto como la pantalla mostraba el ícono de nula señal, recordando que el invasor había bloqueado cualquier canal de comunicación – No hay otra salida – aceptó con desaliento.

Alain tomó su pokébola y liberó a su más fiel y poderoso compañero. Charizard rugió vivamente al ser liberado de su confinamiento, listo para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo del camino.

\- Charizard, ¡abre una salida del edificio! – ordenó. Las llamas salieron expulsadas de las fauces de Charizard como un torbellino que hacía de perforadora para construir una nueva salida improvisada del edificio – ¡Cierra la puerta y espera aquí! ¡Volveré con la policía! – ordenó a Mairin mientras subía al lomo de su compañero.

Pero tan pronto como ambos tomaron el vuelo e intentaron escapar por la salida, un abrupto golpe los detuvo, arrojándolos de nuevo a la habitación que terminaron de hacer trizas; Mairin tomó a Chespin y se arrojó al suelo intentando evitar ser impactados por los muebles y dispositivos que salieron volando con el choque de Charizard.

\- ¡Alain! ¿Estás bien? – chillo Mairin después del accidente y acudiendo en auxilio de su amigo que intentaba recuperarse del fuerte impacto.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios fue eso? – se preguntó así mismo mientras sobaba su cabeza.

Una vez de pie se dirigieron al agujero para inspeccionar qué demonios había salido mal o qué los había golpeado tan fuertemente. Aparentemente no había nada fuera de lo común, el cielo estaba despejado y los edificios de ciudad Lumiose estaban ahí. Pero cuando Alain intentó sacar su mano por el agujero para comprobar si había una pared invisible o algo por el estilo, el paisaje se distorsionó como si se tratara del reflejo en un cuerpo de agua, y una vez que las ondas habían desaparecido, la verdadera imagen de su confinamiento se había hecho presente.

Cientos, quizá miles de ojos con la pupila contraída como los de un agresivo Arbok y unidos en hileras aparentemente interminables, flotaban en un oscuro espacio gaseoso como el de una nebulosa de luces celestes y violáceas. Aquellos Pokémon -si podía llamárseles así- postraron su vista en los pobres ingenuos que habían intentado escapar de una inevitable trampa del destino. Un juego retorcido en el que después de siglos en silencio, su creador por fin podría dar inicio.

. . . .

Siete, quince y luego dieciocho individuos entre humanos y Pokémon fueron las primeras víctimas que el despojo de carne atrapó usando los tentáculos hechos de músculos y cartílago de lo que alguna vez fue el departamento de ciencia y desarrollo del equipo Flare. Los gritos y rugidos de pánico y dolor de las víctimas eran callados al momento en que la masa de carne apagaba sus vidas para comenzar la fase de mutación de los cuerpos y así añadirlos a la futura entidad.

Sin llegar a un acuerdo de palabra, Lysandre y el intruso ordenaron a sus Pokémon abandonar el encuentro que tenían para dirigir su atención al horror que la disformidad fabricaba en un macabro espectáculo sólo para ellos.

\- ¡Gyarados, usa hiper rayo con todo tu poder! – ordenó Lysandre.

\- ¡Slaking, tú también! – ordenó el intruso con el eco que emitía su casco.

Dos poderosas descargas de energía fueron disparadas contra aquella bestia que emitía un espantoso chillido a medida que la carne que acoplaba meticulosamente era achicharrada sin misericordia.

\- ¡Esa cosa seguirá creciendo si no sacamos a estas personas de aquí antes de que las devore! ¡Ayúdame a salvar tantas como sea posible! – exclamó el intruso hacia Lysandre.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Creí que exterminarnos era tu plan desde el principio! – pronunció Lysandre con sarcasmo mientras obedecía la indicación del inesperado aliado.

\- ¡Yo sólo quería que se rindieran para luego explicártelo todo! – aclaró.

\- ¡Si querías una cita, pudiste agendarla con mi asistente! ¡Esto es culpa tuya!

Pero justo cuando ambos se acercaron al lugar para asistir a los heridos, un grueso y enorme tentáculo de carne bloqueó el paso, aplastando además a algunos cuantos que no alcanzaron a escapar del impacto.

\- ¡Reuniclus! – exclamó el intruso viendo que a ese paso fracasaría en su intento – ¡Usa trueno y ábrenos camino!

El Pokémon celular se manifestó por fin en un muy desesperado escenario que por esta ocasión requería de su asistencia, poniendo en peligro la confidencialidad de la misión. Uniendo sus brazos gelatinosos generó la suficiente potencia eléctrica que fue liberada contra la masa de carne que bloqueaba el paso, permitiéndoles continuar con la desesperada misión de rescate.

\- Un Pokémon que tenías oculto, ¿eh? – dijo Lysandre ayudando a ponerse de pie a uno de sus subordinados – Eso es jugar sucio.

\- La intención era engañarlos – añadió al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus palmas en la cabeza de un par de inconscientes y de alguna manera los ayudaba a despertar – No ibas a aceptar mi rendición de todos modos.

Lysandre miró con extrañeza aquella hazaña que el intruso acababa de realizar, al mismo tiempo que se percataba que aquel individuo que había tomado las medidas necesarias para permanecer en incógnito, deliberadamente se estaba desenmascarando; primero al descubrir y nombrar a su Pokémon y luego demostrando habilidades propias de un psíquico. Si sus intenciones de ayudar superaban su misión por la que había tomado tantos riesgos, o quizá tenía otro as bajo la manga para no permitir que eso saliera a la luz, eran cuestiones que en ese momento tendría que dejarlas de al lado para rescatar todas las personas que pudiera.

\- ¡Reúne a todos los que puedas y llévalos al túnel subterráneo! – ordenó a uno de sus administradores, quien asintió de inmediato.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Gyarados fue arrojado por los aires, amenazando con caer encima de ellos. Por fortuna, y con una rápida orden, Reuniclus amortiguó la caída usando su telequinesis centímetros antes de que casi dos toneladas de Pokémon apachurrasen al resto.

\- Ahora sí podemos encargarnos de esta cosa – dijo el intruso.

\- Yo crearé la distracción y tú lo exterminas.

El despojo no perdió el tiempo y se abalanzó contra el debilitado Gyarados que apenas y podía conservar su mega evolución, pero con tal convicción que le permitía continuar. Usando su poderosa cola, rechazó el impacto para luego dirigir la enorme fuerza de sus fauces y cortar casi de tajo el tentáculo del engendro.

Por su parte Slaking, manteniendo la distancia entre las peligrosas y letales cuchillas que el despojo de carne agitaba como un látigo cuyo daño podía ir más allá que el del simple impacto en la piel, aguardó el momento indicado en el que pudo sujetar los tentáculos armados de aquellos filos para arrancarlos con su prodigiosa fuerza. Sin más armas con las que combatir a sus oponentes, el despojo no tuvo forma de defenderse del mortal ataque coordinado de dos hiper rayos que impactaron con violencia en la deforme masa de carne que emitió un espantoso y aglutinante chillido a medida que colapsaba en el campo de batalla.

Gyarados, por fin vencido por la intensidad del combate perdió su transformación, pero no su postura. Jadeaba al igual que Lysandre, recuperando el aire después de tan intensa situación, a diferencia de aquel Slaking y su entrenador, que también recuperaban el aliento, pero con mucho menor agitación que ellos.

\- ¿Cómo rayos hiciste que ese Slaking tuviera tanta estamina? – preguntó por fin Lysandre – no ha descansado ni un poco desde que lo trajiste aquí.

\- Lo siento – respondió el intruso – eso es confidencial.

Lysandre soltó una ligera carcajada. Incluso si todo ese caos era en gran parte culpa suya, no podía evitar sentir cierta admiración. Ni siquiera las fuerzas combinadas de toda su organización habían sido capaces de que aquel individuo lograra su cometido, y aunque le costara en demasía aceptarlo, su derrota era más que inminente.

\- Explícamelo todo… – dijo Lysandre – Ayúdame a entender y quizá pueda regresar el gesto.

El intruso asintió observándolo detenidamente. Las cosas estuvieron a punto de salirse de control y el costo en vidas había sido demasiado, pero en un inesperado giro del destino quizá había logrado algo más de lo que se había propuesto en su plan original.

Un breve momento de acuerdo y reconciliación interrumpido por el repentino movimiento de la masa de carne que, en un descuido de sus contrincantes se abalanzó contra la enorme roca que protegía el equipo Flare y la perforó usando poderosos taladros metálicos -posiblemente gracias al Magnezone que había absorbido-, adhiriéndose a su nuevo huésped para tomar la energía ilimitada de aquel objeto.

\- ¡Slaking, retira esa cosa de ahí! ¡Reuniclus, debilítalo con trueno nuevamente! – exclamó el intruso.

Sus Pokémon prepararon la maniobra nuevamente, pero de los restos del despojo se abrió una profunda herida, emergiendo de su interior la esfera incandescente que había aparecido en Xerosic cuando inició la transformación; esta vez al menos dos veces más grande y dibujándose una órbita que adoptaba la estrella de ocho puntas, símbolo unificador del gran enemigo y los poderes de la ruina.

La esfera se iluminó con una cegadora intensidad para luego disparar toda la furia e intensidad de la disformidad, manifestada en un rayo incandescente que impactó directamente al Slaking con una fuerza suficiente para estrellarlo contra el muro. Decenas de Pokémon habían fracasado en derribar al prodigioso Pokémon que ahora yacía derrotado en el suelo, pero para un engendro de la más pura esencia de la disformidad no representaba gran reto.

\- Dime que tienes otro Pokémon como ese – dijo Lysandre al analizar la precaria situación.

\- No… – respondió el intruso – Pero puedo curarlo si esa cosa tarda en...

Pero el vibrante sonido de un reactor cargando energía le hizo descartar esa posibilidad. El poder de la roca había resultado mucho mayor de lo que las estadísticas lo mostraban, y si no se le ocurría algo rápido tendría que recurrir a un poder que lo acercaba más a su oscuro desenlace.

\- ¡Charizard! ¡Usa lanzallamas!

La repentina y escabrosa orden fue seguida de las intensas llamas celestes que impactaron en el monstruo de carne, haciéndolo perder su objetivo. Las vistas se postraron al aire mientras descendía el pokémon dragón junto con Alain y Mairin bajando de sus espaldas.

\- Estamos atrapados – declaró Alain al mismo tiempo que Lysandre lo miraba desconcertado – ¿Tienes una forma de salir de aquí? – preguntó hacia el intruso.

\- Lo siento por eso – respondió admitiendo la culpa – el campo de fuerza fue una medida de seguridad para que nadie supiera de esta empresa.

\- ¿Y no pudiste hacerla menos espeluznante? – protestó Mairin sujetando a Chespin.

\- ¿De qué hablan? No es más que un espejismo tanto para el exterior como aquí.

\- ¿Entonces qué son todos esos ojos siniestros de afuera?

Aquella declaración hizo palidecer al intruso junto con una expresión consternada que, afortunadamente para él, se ocultaba detrás de su casco. Sin previo aviso e ignorando a la bestia que podía recobrarse en cualquier momento, ordenó a su compañero derribar el muro del laboratorio para ver con sus propios ojos cómo su misión había sido retorcida por la sombra de su oscuro destino.

\- Oh, no… – musitó con horror. Las hileras levitantes de miles de ojos se postraron en el campo de batalla, provocando miradas de espanto y angustia entre los presentes – No, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡No debería ser capaz de lograr algo así!

\- ¿Qué? ¿De quién hablas? – preguntó Lysandre desconcertado.

\- ¡Lo he combatido por todos estos años! ¡Corté su vínculo conmigo para evitar esto! ¡¿Cómo es posible que lo haya logrado a pesar de todo?! – exclamó como si alguien de todos los ahí presentes tuviera siquiera idea de los disparates que decía.

 _Oh, mi querido y estimado Phillip…_

Aquella voz suave y aguda, propia de un experto manipulador terminó por helar su sangre y hacerlo retroceder lentamente mientras sus extremidades se estremecían sin control.

El tiempo se congeló en esa esfera de realidad.

 _Lo has entendido mal ¿No ves que cambiar tu destino sólo empodera a un sirviente del supremo Arquitecto del Cambio?_

\- Eliminé tu influencia en mi ¿Cómo…?

 _Tú no eliminaste nada, no más que cualquier alma desdichada que lucha por arrancar una parte inherente de su ser. Permanecí en silencio por que yo así lo quise, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarte nuevamente que yo controlo el tablero del juego._

\- ¡No podías regresar con tanta fuerza sin un vínculo o fuente alguna que te mantuviera! ¡La mentira es tu credo y las palabras tu arma con la que has engañado a miles!

 _Precisamente. ¿Cuántos tontos son atraídos por la banal y efímera promesa de poder? Pero incluso un inepto y poco prometedor adepto al cambio puede transformarse en un arma poderosa para mi arsenal. Por cierto, debiste prestar atención a tu alrededor en lugar de elaborar el circo de tu muerte. Quizá de esa forma te habrías dado cuenta cuando me apoderé de la dimensión de los Unown._

Phillip miró la repugnante masa de carne de lo que había sido alguna vez un apasionado, aunque descarriado hombre de ciencia al que alguna vez había ofendido. Incluso si se había tratado de una falsa escena en sus anteriores planes, lamentaba haberlo empujado inconscientemente a abrazar la falsa promesa de aquel agente de la Disformidad, y al oscuro amo de la manipulación cuyas garras ahora lo reclamaban como suyo.

\- Voy a vencerte… – pronunció con convicción y frunciendo el ceño hasta que le dolió la cara – ¡Arrancaré de raíz la influencia que sembraron en este mundo! ¡Voy a hacer que tú y el resto de los miserables enviados de la Disformidad se arrastren de regreso hasta el trágico y hediondo universo del que vinieron!

Una sonora y macabra carcajada reinó en el espacio.

 _¡Qué ambición! ¡Qué propósito tan visionario! ¡Derrotar al mismísimo panteón de un universo cuyo poder hace palidecer a esta pequeña roca! ¡Una escabrosa victoria que esbozas en tu mente con la satisfacción de humillar a tu enemigo! No podría apreciar mejor representante que tú._

\- ¡Y no soy tu maldita marioneta, recipiente o lo que creas de mí!

 _Los cuatro ya estamos aquí. Sólo basta un pequeño empujón para que reclamemos este mundo sin que ustedes puedan hacer algo al respecto. Pero siendo honestos una victoria asegurada es bastante aburrida, así que te diré un pequeño secretito para que puedas hacer más ameno y divertido este próximo juego cataclísmico que se avecina…_

 _La Ascensión está pronta a ocurrir._

La mirada firme y decidida de Phillip se desvaneció.

\- Y yo estaré listo… – vaciló con muy débil convicción – su incursión no ocurrirá.

 _Tu linaje ha de regocijarse por ver al fin el momento en que su deuda será saldada. Sólo me pregunto quién será el responsable de que ocurra. Tú… tu hermana… ¿o quizás…?_

Con una última carcajada espectral que se perdió en el espacio, el tiempo comenzó a fluir nuevamente y junto con él, los escasos segundos que les quedaba para actuar.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Lysandre alzando el tono de voz para hacerlo regresar a la realidad.

\- Haré una brecha y podremos escapar – respondió para luego dirigirse a Alain – Dame todo el tiempo que pue…

Pero el tiempo se había acabado para ellos. De los cimientos y las losetas adheridas al suelo, decenas de tentáculos se abrieron paso para derribar las últimas columnas del cuartel general del equipo Flare; aquellos que aún se recuperaban del combate y los que ayudaban a los heridos fueron los primeros en ser capturados y anexados en el engendro que, por primera vez, comenzaba a tomar una forma cuadrúpeda al menos escudriñable y familiar.

Alain, siendo el único con recursos para tomar la ofensiva, liberó a tres pokémon más para apoyar a su Charizard que había retomado el combate e intentaba infligir el más daño posible a su adversario.

\- ¡Charizard! ¡Usa garra dragón! ¡Tyranitar, Weavile y Metagross, ayúdenlo!

La última línea de defensa ejecutó un ataque directo y frontal, abriéndose paso al repeler los filosos tentáculos y esquivando el rayo disforme que la bestia disparaba a diestra y siniestra no para intentar impactar en sus enemigos, sino en una alocada maniobra de suprimir el avance. Una inusual táctica de una bestia sin aparente intelecto.

Weavile fue el primero en caer a mitad de la distancia recorrida, derribado por uno de los disparos que desafortunadamente había alcanzado su blanco. La bestia no perdió el tiempo y capturó al pokémon derrotado para añadirlo a su colección de víctimas. Alain apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada, sobrellevando el dolor de haber perdido uno de sus compañeros para siempre. Pero cuando los tentáculos habían logrado capturar a Tyranitar, la furia de perder a otro fiel amigo lo hizo cambiar de estrategia.

\- ¡Charizard! ¡lanzallamas!

Las flamas incineraron los tentáculos que aprisionaban a Tyranitar, pero presa del pánico, Alain olvidó considerar que un ataque tan poderoso bien podía dejarlo extremadamente vulnerable. Suspiró con alivio cuando observó que un resplandeciente campo de energía color verde rodeaba a su compañero, junto con el Reuniclus protector que levitaba a su lado.

\- ¡Se acabó! – exclamó Phillip – ¡Ordena a tus Pokémon que se retiren mientras yo hago una distracción para que puedan escapar!

Pero la idea de huir enfureció a Alain quien estuvo de dirigirle su mejor golpe al que consideraba responsable de todo ese caos.

\- ¡¿Qué hay de la gente que fue capturada?! – protestó - ¿Vamos a abandonarla?

\- Alain… – interrumpió Lysandre – ya no queda nadie a quien salvar.

El joven entrenador fijó la mirada en las ruinas de lo que había sido alguna vez el laboratorio de tecnología holográfica más avanzado de todo el planeta, y el deplorable escenario lo devastó. De las decenas de personas y Pokémon que habitaban o laboraban en el edificio, sólo él, Lysandre, Mairin cargando a Chespin y el intruso eran las únicas personas que quedaban; el resto ya había sido capturada por la bestia, la gran mayoría seguramente muertos y sólo unos cuantos gritos ahogados de los que aún no eran digeridos.

Incluso si al final ya no confiaba en ellos y los detestaba por la futura masacre de la vida en la tierra que planeaban infligir, sentía una profunda ira por fallarles a ellos y así mismo.

\- ¡Charizard! ¡Usa garra dragón nuevamente! – ordenó en un último y desesperado intento de darle significancia a su sacrificio.

Enormes garras celestes de Charizard, más gigantescas y prominentes de las que nunca antes había logrado ejecutar, se abrieron paso entre los tentáculos que amenazaban con contenerlo. Una estocada era suficiente para cortar de tajo a cientos de ellos, evitándoles el tiempo necesario para regenerarse. El descomunal despliegue de energía sobrepasaba los límites de la mega piedra y el vínculo que ambos compartían, una peligrosa combinación que, eventualmente, la bestia aprovechó a unos cuantos metros de que Charizard estuviese a punto de infligirle una herida mortal.

Con la energía y la carne acoplada a su cuerpo, la bestia había generado unas repugnantes fauces de las que expulsó un poderosos brazo formado de ocho tentáculos mucho más gruesos y grandes de los que empleaba para la captura. Los pinchos y mortales navajas se clavaron en el cuerpo de Charizard quien no tuvo tiempo de repeler aquella ráfaga. Ahora Reuniclus ya no podía otorgarle protección, y el apresado pokémon estaba a merced de su captor quien, en otro inusual despliegue de emoción humana, iba a retribuirle el daño y las molestias dadas.

\- ¡Charizard! – gritó Alain con horror.

La bestia levantó a su presa y la azotó contra el suelo con una descomunal fuerza capaz de quebrar la defensa de un robusto Rhyperior. El impacto en su cuello fue de tal magnitud, que Charizard perdió su transformación al instante; no obstante, la bestia se había asegurado de que aún siguiera consciente cuando esta lo usó contra Metagros y Tyranitar, a quienes golpeó con el pokémon lagarto como si se tratara de un garrote improvisado.

Alain, al igual que todos los presentes, estaban en shock ante un despliegue de brutal violencia y tortura que no parecía nunca acabar. Mairin escondió su mirada llena de lágrimas para no presenciar esa masacre, y de no haber sido por que cargaba al inconsciente Chespin, también habría cubierto sus oídos para callar el sonido de los huesos crujir con cada azote que la bestia hacía con su ya moribundo oponente.

\- Para… ¡para, maldita sea! – bramó Alain sollozando, rogando por primera vez de que alguien intercediera en un escenario que lo superaba por completo.

Sus ruegos fueron respondidos de pronto cuando la fuerza descomunal de Slaking fue liberada con una violenta compresión del órgano captor al momento en que el recobrado pokémon amortiguó su caída en el oponente. Luego, y aprisionando el brazo con su poderoso estrujón, Slaking logró arrancar el órgano y salvar a Charizard quien ahora luchaba por sobrevivir.

De inmediato, Alain y Mairin fueron en su auxilio y él preparó su pokébola para poder llevarse a su mal herido compañero. Una vez seguro, y mientras Slaking los cubría para que ellos pudieran recobrar al herido, Phillip y Lysandro los interceptaron.

\- El viaje puede volverse violento, así que deben sujetarse fuertemente – dijo tomando las manos de ambos y estrechándolas entre los tres.

\- Espera… ¿qué hay de ti? – inquirió Lysandre.

\- Debo sacarlos primero a ustedes – aclaró – Lamento todo esto. De haber sabido que esto iba a ocurrir, yo jamás… hora de irse ya.

\- Al menos dinos tu nombre – insistió Mairin.

Phillip meneó la cabeza. Incluso ante el desastre en el que se vio obligado a revelar demasiada información sobre él, el secreto de su identidad al menos debía permanecer.

El cuerpo de Reuniclus resplandeció al igual que los brazos extremidades de su entrenador. Aquella luz verdosa comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de los sobrevivientes a medida que la integridad y la solidez de aquellas personas se desvanecía. Oculto detrás de su casco, Phillip hacía un esfuerzo enorme para romper la barrera que aquel representante de la Disformidad los había aprisionado; el sudor emanaba a chorros mientras un hilo de sangre caía de su nariz ante la tarea agotadora de llevarlos a salvo a su hogar. La única vitoria, además de la liberación del núcleo de Zygarde, que podía reclamar de semejante desastre.

 _¿Vas a negarle su líder al equipo Flare?_

La voz lo desconcentró por un instante, al mismo que tiempo que uno de los tentáculos que habían logrado burlar a Slaking, por fin había alcanzado su más preciada presa y ahora lo arrastraba hasta las fauces de la bestia. Phillip, consciente de que el ritual debía continuar o de lo contrario todos ellos acabarían con el mismo destino y a sólo unos cuantos segundos de terminar y sin nada que evitara la captura de Lysandre, no pudo interceder por él. Alain y Mairin desaparecieron de la zona de desastre, y sin tomarse el tiempo para reposar después de semejante obra, Phillip corrió hasta las fauces donde Lysandre bramaba de dolor mientras sentía el ardor y suplicio de ser descompuesto.

\- ¡Aguanta ahí! – exclamó Phillip al mismo tiempo que empleaba sus telequinesis para tirar del cuerpo de Lysandre en un vano intento de liberarlo de la bestia.

\- ¡No dejes que sea parte de esa cosa! – exclamó Lysandre con una mezcla de dolor y convicción – ¡Córtame en dos si es necesario!

Incluso si era una banal, pero noble empresa, Phillip no retrocedió. Lysandre no merecía ese destino, así como su tía tampoco había merecido el haber sido despojada de todo lo que importaba. El común denominador era él, un trastornado individuo extremadamente poderoso que se valía de la mentira y la manipulación de los que le importaba en una retorcida misión de salvarlos a todos, incluso si su nombre era manchado y odiado por la eternidad.

\- Phillip… soy Phillip de Valois – dijo en un único despliegue de sinceridad que al menos le debía.

\- El sobrino de Palermo… ¿qué no estabas muerto? – respondió con una sonrisa que denotaba ironía y sorpresa. De un muerto a otro que lo había estado, sólo le quedaba una última voluntad – No los dejes ganar…

Una de las cuchillas atravesó su corazón, extinguiendo por completo el ideal de un grupo de personas que, aunque en sus más retorcidos puntos de vista, habían sacrificado todo por hacer un mundo mejor. Phillip dejó de forcejear con el cuerpo y este fue llevado hasta las fauces para transformar su carne y complementar la conversión a una de las invenciones más peligrosas y dementes que aquel representante de la Disformidad podía concebir.

Phillip tomó la Pokébola de Slaking y ordenó su regreso. Reuniclus se postró a su lado con una expresión de suma tristeza mientras ambos se desvanecían y dejaban atrás las ruinas de los laboratorios Lysandre y la dimensión de los Unown cuyo nuevo guardián rugía bizarra y estruendosamente victorioso, alabando a su oscuro amo.

 _Oh, Phillip… ¿cuántos más tienen que morir a causa tuya?_

La fría y silenciosa catacumba a donde llegaron fue sacudida por el estrepitoso sonido de su caso quebrándose en cientos de pedazos. La ira e impotencia acumulada fue liberada con el lastimoso grito de remordimiento que revivía además los peores momentos de su existencia y de los que, en una burla cruel del destino, había sido autor.

Un eco melancólico que se desvanecía en la penumbra al mismo tiempo que su comunicador sonaba repetidamente.

\- Si, aquí… aquí estoy – dijo tratando de aclarar sin éxito su ronco tono – ¿Qué sucede?

La mujer notó la agitación en su tono de voz. Sabía que algo había salido terriblemente mal y de haber sido cualquier otro asunto, habría decidido no perturbarlo de más. La dimensión de aquella noticia tendría que pisotear esa formalidad.

\- Reginald despertó.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Lo que se avista al horizonte

**CAPÍTULO 4. Lo que se avista al horizonte.**

* * *

 **Tres meses y veintiséis días antes de la Ascensión.**

Deslizaba el pequeño objeto en forma de tambor color ocre entre sus largos y finos dedos de su mano derecha, sujetándolo con cuidado con las yemas de sus dedos y lo hacía girar varias veces para luego cerrar el puño y, una vez que el objeto había recorrido toda su mano, de un ligero lanzamiento lo cambiaba a su otra mano para repetir el mismo proceso.

Tal extraño rutina se había convertido en una nueva forma de distraerse desde su repentino despertar del coma de hacía apenas tres días. Pero que, para un alma secuestrada bajo el hechizo de una fuerza sobrenatural, con su noción del tiempo totalmente distorsionada y en un lugar que no reconocía en absoluto, aquel rapto parecíale haber tomado más de cien años.

\- Reginald ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te traiga un libro? – preguntó la dulce y preciosa compañía que se había mantenido a su lado desde su despertar – Los doctores dijeron que entre más rápido te pongas al día, mejor será para tu salud.

El caballero le dirigió su cándida y amable sonrisa que acentuaba sus muy definidos y agraciados rasgos masculinos que lograban encantar a cualquier doncella que postraba su mirada en aquellos penetrantes ojos púrpura.

\- Gracias por tu atención, Aria. Pero estoy bien – respondió – Como ya les dije, no estuve completamente hipnotizado durante los últimos diez años. Si bien hay lagunas mentales -probablemente severas- estoy al tanto de los eventos que han acontecido en el mundo.

Aria asintió con alegría. Los últimos dos días habían sido un muy alivianantes y hasta terapéuticos para sobrellevar el estrés de los últimos acontecimientos en su vida que la habían forzado a tomar un papel protagónico en el complicado conflicto que se avecinaba. Si bien la Comunión de Psíquicos, y más específicamente su nueva tutora, le había notificado que tenía que haberse reportado desde un día anterior para comenzar su preparación, ella había optado por permanecer al lado de uno de las pocas personas que aún depositada su absoluta confianza. "Si tanto requiere la Comunión de mi presencia, que vengan a buscarme", pensó para sí.

De pronto, y para molestia de Aria que deseaba charlar un poco más, la fraternal escena fue interrumpida cuando dos personas, un hombre entrado en los cuarenta años y una joven mujer con atuendos formales y obscuros de agentes de la ley entraron, sin el menor reparo de solicitar su intromisión de forma educada.

\- No pueden solamente entrar así – dijo Aria con disgusto al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento. Dirigió su mirada reprobatoria especialmente a la joven mujer a quien ella tenía poco de conocerla en la reunión con la Comunión; Anabel era su nombre si mal no recordaba. Como lo sospechaba, la Comunión tuvo que enviar a una de sus representantes por ella después de desobedecer una orden directa.

\- De hecho, señorita – respondió el caballero sin inmutarse – Tenemos toda la autoridad de hacerlo.

Si bien los representantes de la ley debían poseer cierto tono altivo para la adecuada función de su trabajo, Aria detestaba esa actitud en extraños o personas que desconfiaba. Al mismo tiempo agradecía que no hubiese ninguna chispa o flama a la vista cuyas habilidades recientemente descubiertas podrían desatar un serio accidente en caso de no poder controlar su temperamento.

\- Está bien, querida – dijo Reginald con sosiego – Yo les pedí que vinieran.

\- Teniente Anabel y detective Looker de la Policía Internacional – declaró Anabel al mismo tiempo que ambos mostraban sus placas como lo dictaba el protocolo – Disculpen la intromisión y la falta de formalidad en esta situación, pero esperamos contar con su ayuda para atrapar a las personas que le hicieron esto.

Reginald asintió – Déjanos solos por un momento ¿quieres, linda?

Sin objetar, y como si aquel galante caballero tuviera cierto dominio sobre aquella chica temperamental, Aria obedeció su solicitud sin objetar. Al mismo tiempo, y al ver que Anabel no parecía haber venido para tratar asuntos de la Comunión, abandonó la habitación sin dirigirle la mirada.

\- ¿Saben lo que dicen de las chicas de Kalos? – comenzó Reginald cuando al cerrar la puerta – Tengan cuidado, pues su pasión es proporcional a su temperamento.

\- ¿Son muy cercanos? – inquirió Looker.

\- Es una gran amiga – respondió – Lo único que puedo agradecer después de diez años como esclavo del Culto.

Anabel y Looker intercambiaron sus miradas. Tal como lo había mencionado al momento de hablarles, el caballero tenía toda la intención de cooperar con ellos. Looker sacó el holomisor de su gabardina y activó el programa de grabación y transcripción de la víctima.

\- Señor Reginald, hay algo que nos tiene algo confundidos y esperamos que usted pueda ayudarnos a comprender – comenzó Anabel.

\- Bueno… creo que no encontrarán a nadie más confundido y perdido que yo en estos momentos – dijo de buen humor que logró robarle una sonrisa a su interrogadora.

\- Desde que lo encontraron inconsciente en aquella residencia en la región Johto, hemos tratado de averiguar un poco más de usted, pero… no pudimos encontrar ningún registro suyo – Anabel hizo una pausa – Actas de nacimiento, actas médicas, parientes cercanos ni personas que lo conocieran además de sus amigos de la Orden. Nada, ni siquiera un estado de cuenta. Usted… prácticamente no existe para el resto del mundo.

\- Bueno… – dijo después de un profundo respiro – Para el Culto, su principal Cortesano no requiere que posea identidad alguna.

\- ¿Cortesano? – repitió aquella palabra - ¿Es una especie de posición?

\- Era un servicio para los miembros y adeptos a ser parte de ellos – respondió – Yo era encargado de ofrecer seguridad y protección a los miembros que así lo solicitaban. Aunque eran… otro tipo de servicios por los que era requerido más frecuentemente.

Anabel lo miró confundida por un breve momento hasta que, al ver la misma expresión desoladora de aquellos agredidos de forma carnal, pudo deducir a qué se refería.

\- ¿Le ordenaban acostarse con los miembros del Culto?

\- Nos – aclaró Reginald – Aunque al ser su "mejor amiga", Palermo procuraba reservarla sólo en muy excepcionales ocasiones y cuando necesitaba un tipo de persuasión mucho más efectiva.

\- ¿La señora de Valois? – preguntó Anabel consciente de a quien se refería gracias a la información previa que sabía del caso – ¿Usted y ella?

\- Ella era una mujer excepcional y encantadora antes de todo esto – aclaró con severidad como si protegiera la reputación de alguien importante para él – Antes de que Palermo y su Culto envenenara nuestras mentes y controlara nuestras voluntades a tal grado que pudo convencerla de matar a su propio hijo.

Anabel y Looker no podían evitar sentir esa extraña mezcla de asombro y empatía que el interrogado transmitía con la macabra historia de su vida en el Culto. No obstante, en ellos aún existía cierta inquietud no por el recuento de la naturaleza perversa de la organización; más bien por el cómo aquel hombre parecía abordar las interrogantes antes de que ellos siquiera tocaran el tema como si supiera exactamente lo que querían saber. Si Reginald era el más honrado y penitente hombre sobre la tierra, tendrían que comprobarlo a medida que lo conocieran.

\- ¿Tiene idea del por qué querrían eliminar al joven Phillip?

Reginald negó con su mirada.

\- Él ni siquiera frecuentaba visitarlas salvo en muy raras ocasiones. Si crucé palabra alguna con él en más de cinco veces desde que lo conocí, sería demasiado. Pero quizá… sólo quizá, él descubrió que los hizo llegar a esa extrema situación.

\- ¿Cómo es que Aria o alguno de sus amigos dentro del Culto no tenían idea de esto?

\- La discreción es algo que he de admirar a esa espantosa mujer. A pesar de la repugnancia que me provoca – dijo con una mueca de disgusto e impotencia.

\- ¿Ante todo esto cómo es que alguien como usted se involucró con el Culto?

\- Fue hace diez años en una de sus celebraciones. En ese entonces sólo era un vago que tomaba cualquier trabajo disponible para continuar con mi viaje. Me contrataron para servir como chaperón y guardia, ahí es donde conocí a Adelie y… creo que hubo cierto… ¿incidente? No recuerdo cuál, pero fue grave y me vi involucrado. Palermo… ella vino a buscarme un día para ayudarla en un… – se llevó la mano hacia su nuca. Looker y Anabel en seguida comprendieron que se refería al infame parásito – Esta cosa que me pusieron es como los hilos de un titiritero demente y hedonista. Un instrumento para hacerme recordar vagos momentos de los más espantosos y terribles actos que he hecho. Apenas si puedo recordar lo que sucedió antes de que cayera en coma.

\- ¿Podría contarnos lo que recuerda antes de eso? – preguntó Anabel. Looker irguió su espalda y preparó sus agudos sentidos para la declaración por la que él tenía especial interés.

\- Estaba en la villa de uno de los miembros del Culto ofreciendo mis "servicios" – respondió – La dueña se fue y yo me quedé ahí para pasar la noche cuando de pronto, alguien irrumpió el lugar. Fui a investigar y vi a aquella figura ataviada en un atuendo negro. Me asusté y traté de escapar, pero cuando me atrapó yo caí inconsciente, presa de la medida de seguridad que poseen los parásitos para hacer callar a los que caen. A decir verdad, creí que alguien había enviado a este extraño individuo para acabar conmigo. Un esposo vengativo o algo por el estilo, no habría sido la primera vez. Aunque… si trataba de matarme, no entiendo por qué me dejó ahí.

Maldita sea, Clint ¿En qué estabas pensando? reprochó Looker en su cabeza hacia el autor de tan inconsciente acto que pudo haberles ahorrado tanto tiempo y salvado una vida inocente.

\- También averiguaremos qué sucedió aquella noche, se lo juro – dio su palabra Anabel.

\- Me encantaría poder agradecer en persona a los que combatieron al Culto – solicitó con humildad – La influencia que ejercía ese poder sobre mí debe haberse debilitado. Gracias a eso estoy aquí para decirles esto.

\- Veremos que sea posible – respondió Anabel conmovida – ¿Algo más que pueda decirnos?

\- Temo que es lo que puedo recordar por ahora – contestó – Pero quizá los demás miembros podrían ayudar.

\- Ya estamos trabajando en eso, señor Reginald – aclaró Anabel – Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, pero agradecemos infinitamente que se haya tomado la molestia de poder compartir estos íntimos y dolorosos momentos para facilitar nuestra búsqueda.

\- Oh, ¿tienen sospechosos? – inquirió con curiosidad.

\- Bastantes… – dijo mientras daba una exhalación extenuante ante la pronta carga de trabajo – pero no nos desmotivará.

\- No quiero sonar descortés, pero no lograrán encontrar a los cabecillas del Culto – expresó Reginald con desaliento – No después de lo que sucedió con Palermo, y mucho menos con personas tan influyentes como estas. Para ahora ya deben de haber desaparecido del radar.

\- Lo sabemos – admitió Anabel – Pero contamos que nuestros recursos nos permitan cumplir con el deber.

\- Puedo ayudarlos – dijo con entusiasmo – Estas personas, aquellas más cercanas a Palermo. A diferencia de mis compañeros Siebold y Pierre las conozco bien y he entablado buena amistad con ellos. Tengo medios únicos para contactarlos y si les explico la situación, si pueden llegar a un acuerdo con ustedes, estoy seguro que colaborarán. O al menos tendrán las pistas para dar con Palermo.

Anabel y Looker cruzaron las miradas por un instante para buscar el inmediato punto de mutuo acuerdo. Lo que ofrecía Reginald era bastante prometedor si resultaba ser cierto, pero al mismo tiempo preferían abordar el asunto con la menor cantidad de civiles involucrados.

\- Si comparte esta información con nosotros, podría evitar la confrontación y retomar el curso de su vida – agregó Looker.

\- Si no los llamo yo, jamás vendrán – dijo meneando la cabeza – Déjenme hacerlo. Los convocaré a todos en un lugar y yo los convenceré. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para enmendar al menos un poco lo que he hecho al servir en el Culto, no importa que haya sido sin mi consentimiento.

Looker y su superiora intercambiaron otra mirada más larga. No parecía existir objeción alguna ni desacuerdo entre ambos para aceptar la prometedora ayuda de tan carismático personaje. Procederían con cautela, por supuesto, y bajo la más estricta vigilancia para procurar que aquello no fuese demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

\- Lo plantearemos con nuestros superiores – respondió al fin Anabel – Nuevamente mil gracias por su cooperación y esperamos que lo puedan dar de alta tan pronto como sea posible.

\- Siempre es un placer ayudar a tan bella dama – dijo Reginald con una encantadora y sin querer seductora sonrisa que la hizo ruborizar.

Agradecieron las atenciones dadas y se despidieron con un último saludo de mano. El silencio había retornado a la habitación después de cerrar la puerta, aunque este sería breve. Aria seguramente esperaba con impaciencia a que las visitas de los oficiales concluyesen y ella pudiera seguir procurando de su buen y agradable amigo a quien sus meticulosos interrogadores parecían haber conocido bastante bien, sin perder detalle del lenguaje corporal y tono de voz que transmitía, salvo aquel pequeño tambor ocre con el que el caballero no había parado de jugar durante todo el interrogatorio sin que los agentes se percataran.

. . . .

La sensación era sofocante. Se había mantenido ahí de pie por poco más de tres minutos tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para comenzar la conversación en vano. No precisamente era el estrés abrumador después de la serie de eventos suscitados en los últimos cuatro días en los que apenas y habían tenido tiempo para dormir, ni tampoco la nueva carga de trabajo que Looker le había encomendado bajo el acuerdo que aseguraban la participación en la mayor iniciativa de defensa de toda la historia moderna.

Aquellas trivialidades eran nada comparado ante la encomienda que Matilda, quizá en uno de sus raros momentos de cruel y diabólica travesura, le había solicitado a falta de algún otro individuo que fungiera como mediador.

\- Oh, por el amor de… – refunfuñó el delgado anciano con impaciencia – ¡Me va a dar otro ataque al corazón si sigo esperando a que pongas en orden cada maldita cosa en esa tonta cabeza tuya!

Clint respiró profundamente para conservar la calma al mismo tiempo que evitaba las miradas incómodas que la sonora réplica de Eldwin había provocado en varios de los empleados en aquel edificio. Viendo que su intento de establecer el tono y la formalidad ante el importante encuentro entre Ash y su nuevo mentor había fracasado por su tardía respuesta, sólo deseaba dar un par de indicaciones vitales al joven entrenador y deslindarse del asunto tan pronto como fuese posible.

\- Qué demonios. Ash, pikachu, este es Eldwin. Esposo de Matilda y mi mentor.

\- Es un placer conocerlo, señor – respondió Ash dijo al mismo tiempo que estrechaba la mano del anciano

\- Eldwin, Ash Ketchum – continuó Clint – Entrenador pokémon y…

\- Si, si, si, si – contestó rápidamente mientras respondía el gesto en una total e inusual muestra de gentileza que raramente demostraba – Reciente víctima de los horrores de la pubertad, portador de la Espada y futura "sanguijuela".

\- Por favor, no le digas así.

\- El gusto es mío, jovencito.

La sonrisa de aquel anciano, las facciones que se dibujaban en las arrugas de su rostro junto una que otra cicatriz que parecía tener al menos un par de décadas, expresaba un profundo sentimiento de camaradería y experiencia que sólo los individuos con una vida virtuosa y llena de aventuras eran capaces de transmitir. Aunado a su manera de hablar tan descarada incluso para una reunión no formal, era como conocer por primera vez a un amigo de toda la vida.

\- Clint nos ha comentado mucho sobre usted – agregó Ash – dígame, ¿es cierto que también fue entrenador en su juventud?

\- No sólo un entrenador, hijo – respondió con aire orgulloso – Nadie ha pateado más traseros ni robado más novias que yo en toda la región Johto.

\- ¡Asombroso! – exclamó Ash emanando chispas de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que pikachu emitía un chillido de fascinación.

\- De acuerdo, sólo le doy un par de indicaciones a Ash y lo dejo en tus manos.

\- ¿Indicaciones? – repitió ofendido – Vamos a buscar un helado y platicar, no a llevármelo al "Hoothhooters" para aprovechar los puntos de mi tarjeta de socio frecuente. Oye, Ash ¿te gusta el helado? Conozco uno tan delicioso que es casi orgásmico.

La frágil paciencia de Clint con su padre adoptivo ya estaba dando muestras de su inminente ruptura.

\- Una sola vez ¿Podrías moderarte al menos una vez en tu vida?

\- Clint, hijo – dijo Elwdin con suavidad – Te ves como la próstata de un Tauros senil y arrugado. Necesitas descansar y sacarte todas esas estupideces de tu cabeza antes de que te estalle. No me sorprende que tanta tensión haya provocado que Elesa te dejara.

\- ¡Ellie no me dejó! – masculló con enfado y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme parara conservar la calma ante un Eldwin que, de tratarse de cualquier anciano en el declive de su carácter, juraría haber olvidado tomar su prozac – Sólo son un par de días para que ella arregle sus asuntos con la gira y el gimnasio.

\- Bien. Porque si de alguna forma echas a perder esa relación, dejaré mi gentileza y empatía al dirigirme hacia ti. Incluso me someteré a uno de esos tratamientos para extender mi vida lo suficiente para restregarte en la cara lo idiota que fuiste hasta que quedes sordo por mis constantes y molestos insultos. Por último, me aseguraré que todos los diccionarios tengan tu fotografía justo al lado de la definición de "idiota".

Sin objetar y tomando la sensata decisión de ya no darle cuerda al insufrible sarcasmo del rey del humor ácido, Clint se dio por vencido. Ash y pikachu por su parte hacían un esfuerzo enorme para contener la carcajada a punto de estallar en su boca no sólo por la agudeza y toxicidad de la lengua de Eldwin, sino por ver aquella expresión de profunda humillación del otrora serio y severo Clint.

\- No arruines al chico, ¿de acuerdo? O le diré a Matilda – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que alguien lo llamara por su nombre.

\- ¡Clint!

De las escaleras que daban a las oficinas centrales del edificio de la Policía Internacional, Looker apresuraba el paso y sujetando firmemente la robusta carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo.

\- Permíteme un momento, ¿quieres? – solicitó Clint cuando el detective estuvo frente a él.

\- No. Tú y Surge a mi oficina de inmediato – ordenó con tono agitado.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese gigante llorón rondaba por aquí? – exclamó Eldwin con gran ánimo – ¿Sigue escondiéndose cuando sabe que estoy cerca?

Era imposible ignorar la insistencia que Looker transmitía en su respiración agitada y el sudor que corría de su frente. No sólo Clint había tenido cuatro días de pesadilla yendo de un lugar para otro intentando poner las cosas en su lugar o salvando el pellejo de la terrible burocracia.

\- Espérenme aquí – dijo Clint acompañando a Looker no sin antes darle una última y breve advertencia al joven entrenador – Ash, no le menciones nada de Serena o tus compañeras de viaje, ¿oíste?

\- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – preguntó Ash con cierta inquietud.

\- Dos semanas sin sexo vuelven loco a cualquiera – respondió Eldwin para luego cerciorarse que Clint había entrado a la oficina de Looker – No le hagas caso. Ven, tenemos mucho de qué hablar ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco de tu viaje?

Una vez que Eldwin había abandonado la jefatura con su nuevo alumno, y después de encerrarse en el cuarto de evidencias por más de media hora, Surge asomó la cabeza como un Patrat salvaje cerciorándose que un posible depredador estuviera al acecho.

\- ¿Eldwin ya se fue?

. . . .

\- Repítemelo por favor.

\- Que el tipo quiere agradecer al idiota que lo dejó inconsciente. Que por cierto fuiste tú si mal no recuerdas.

Clint se dejó caer en el sillón sintiendo el más profundo alivio que había experimentado desde hacía casi una semana. Incluso el exhaustivo e incómodo encuentro con Eldwin y Ash había quedado atrás ante la primera buena noticia para variar.

\- Bueno, al menos no sabe acerca de ese desafortunado "incidente" – dijo casi con descaro – Y en una retorcida jugarreta del destino, algo salió a nuestro favor.

\- Eres un completo idiota – reiteró Looker – Nunca pensé en todos los problemas que ocasionarías al proveerte de esa pista.

\- Vamos, Looker – intervino Surge en asistencia de su camarada – ¿Arriesgarnos a que sucediera lo mismo que las últimas dos veces?

\- Vaya forma condescendiente de desviar el problema, "teniente" – suspiró Looker – Ahora el conflicto es mucho mayor de lo que imaginaba. Nunca había visto que las piezas se movieran tan rápido para responder ante una amenaza.

\- La Comunión de Psíquicos de pronto tienen un papel protagónico para avivar el pánico, ¿no crees?

\- No es sólo ellos – aclaró para luego ir a su escritorio y sacar una botella de licor que sirvió en tres vasos, los cuales ofreció a sus invitados quienes bebieron de un sorbo – Lo que sucedió con el Culto, el fin del voto de discreción de la Comunión y la misteriosa devastación de los laboratorios Lysandre en cuestión de un par de semanas ha despertado muchas inquietudes y temores que creíamos desaparecidos desde hacía décadas.

\- Una lástima que te negaran el caso a pesar de haberte ganado la confianza de los chicos que encontraste ahí – añadió Clint ante el extraño y sonado caso por el que moría de ganas de saber al menos los más mínimos detalles, pero que, por órdenes de las autoridades con una jerarquía mucho mayor, ni siquiera a Looker se le había permitido participar en la investigación.

\- Me conformo con que la Comunión haya podido atenderlos y tranquilizarlos después de dar su testimonio – dijo Looker con optimismo – Pobres, especialmente la chica estaba totalmente en estado de shock después de que despertó. Me parece que lo que dijeron puso más nerviosos a las autoridades al punto que ahora están contemplando a los demás.

\- ¿Los demás? – preguntó Surge con curiosidad e inquietud.

\- Líderes, campeones, miembros de la élite cuatro en distintas regiones… y eso sólo es el comienzo – respondió Looker para después servirse otro trago que bebió fugazmente. Luego recogió la robusta carpeta que había cargado consigo bajo el brazo, ligeramente humedecida en la esquina derecha por culpa del calor producido con su cuerpo y la gabardina que vestía. Dentro de ella, cientos de fotografías, algunas amarillentas por siglos de un mal plan de manejo para su resguardo, retrataban la época más violenta de la tierra, donde los constantes conflictos bélicos y el sufrimiento provocado por la innumerable pérdida de vidas inocentes pintaban un futuro desalentador y oscuro.

\- ¿Se imaginan regresar a esto?

Surge y Clint comprendían el punto de Looker, incluso si este parecía ser bastante pesimista y hasta cierto grado extremo. Surge a menudo alardeaba de su rango y habilidades militares, aunque en realidad sus misiones se habían limitado a búsqueda y rescate en zonas de bajo conflicto, sobre todo en la región del medio oriente donde regiones como la infame Valkia a menudo requerían de cierta presión. Nunca en realidad había participado en un conflicto a gran escala, y le era complicado imaginarse un escenario de tal magnitud, pero le bastaba con observar algunas de esas desgarradoras fotografías para saber el tétrico futuro que se dibujaba en ese oscuro camino.

\- Eso es un sendero bastante oscuro del cual dudo que alguien tenga la voluntad de adentrarse en él – manifestó Clint – ¿Cómo conseguiste estas fotos?

\- Las naciones del mundo le han apostado al olvido – respondió Looker – Mejor que las conserve yo a que se pudran en una bodega húmeda.

El tema había dejado extrañamente melancólico a Looker. Clint ignoraba mucho de la personalidad del detective, en parte por lo reservado que solía ser para expresar su opinión fuera del ambiente policíaco. ¿El recuerdo de un ser querido? ¿El tema tocaba las cuerdas sensibles de su personalidad? Seriamente dudaba de esta última. O tal pareciera que simplemente Looker sabía algo que ambos ignoraban, y que se relacionaba directamente con aquel negro futuro que se asomaba.

\- Me decías de nuestro amigo resucitado – dijo Clint por fin para cambiar el tema.

\- Bueno, quizá esto te parezca extraño, pero él tiene toda la intención de ayudar. En cierta manera me recuerda a ti hace algunos años – aseguró con una sonrisa desatada por la memoria – Por ahora está colaborando con mis colegas para negociar con los miembros que él contactará. Si todo resulta bien, en dos días tendremos una gran ventaja para capturar lo que queda del Culto. Después… veremos qué nos deparará el futuro.

\- Suena bastante bien – añadió Surge con optimismo.

\- En cuanto a tu equipo ¿Ya decidiste a los miembros?

\- Oh, sí. Yo, eh… Te daré las matrículas necesarias cuando Bebe las tenga. No habrá gran cambio en realidad.

\- ¿Elesa va a estar ahí? – inquirió el detective con divertida curiosidad.

\- Ni siquiera quise convencerla de lo contrario, jamás habría aceptado – respondió con el mismo y ameno sentido del humor – De no ser por sus asuntos pendientes tampoco habría regresado a Unova.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de…?

Looker no necesitaba terminar la pregunta para saber a quién se refería. Al estar ambos tan ocupados, Clint apenas si le había dicho los buenos días a la chica risueña que aún seguía con ellos a pesar de que su involucramiento con el conflicto había terminado de manera extraoficial, exacerbado por la falta de interés de la Comunión en ella una vez aclarada la confusión inicial. Inclusive si Serena no se había quedado sola gracias a la compañía de Ash y los breves momentos que Matilda le había dedicado, aun y con su complicado compromiso con la Comunión, no podía evitar sentirse miserable por haberla abandonado prácticamente.

Y se sentía peor por lo que debía hacer más adelante.

\- No sé por qué, pero esto va a ser más difícil que cuando les dije a Valerie, Korrina y Clemont que lo mejor era seguir cada uno con su camino – dijo con un largo suspiro.

\- "Es por tu bien", "no quiero que te hagan daño" – manifestó Looker con desagrado – Si piensas vivir con ese tipo de hipocresía, adelante.

\- No es del todo falso, Looker – objetó Clint – Tu perspectiva cambia en especial cuando un padre expresa su sentir al saber que por tu culpa su hija de ocho años estuvo a punto de ser masacrada por una demente – aclaró Clint al mismo tiempo que recordaba aquel doloroso momento mientras frotaba su mentón – Aun y con el tratamiento siento la quijada a punto de quebrarse.

Looker asintió y miró su reloj para corroborar el inicio de su siguiente compromiso.

\- Si me disculpas, tengo que reunirme con el comité para el asunto con ese tal Reginald. Te contactaré más tarde para darte los detalles. Suerte.

La breve despedida fue seguida de otro momento de reflexión de parte de Clint. No bromeaba cuando dijo que "despedir" a Serena iba a ser tremendamente complicado, y con simplemente imaginarse las palabras que iba a usar le provocaba una mezcla de remordimiento y desagrado a sí mismo.

\- Me alegra de no ser tú en esta situación – dijo Surge – Odiaría que una chica tan dulce me guardara rencor. No la hagas llorar, insensible malnacido.

¿Cómo iba a bordar la plática? ¿Qué tono y palabras usaría para ser lo más sutil posible? Aun lo ignoraba.

Decirle a alguien que ya no se le necesitaba mientras esta aún cree tener un propósito es cruel, pero necesario para el crecimiento de ambos

La decepción es sólo parte de crecer, ¿no?

¿Esto lo hago por comodidad o es en verdad lo que pienso que es mejor…? Cielos, Looker tenía razón.

Ese y otros pensamientos cruzaron su mente mientras salía de la oficina y se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento. A lo lejos ya se escuchaban las órdenes que dirigía la enérgica coordinadora que se había apresurado para ir al encuentro con su "mentor", quien irónicamente estaba a punto de enfrentarse a una de las situaciones más difíciles e incómodas de su carrera.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
